


Like the Stars

by Kisskissfallinstarkid



Series: darling, hold my hand [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, And some implied IwaOi, Cute star metaphors, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's a TsukkiYama royalty au fic because the world needs more of these two adorable dorks, M/M, Not as fluffy as it seems, POV alternates between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Secret Relationship, There's also side KiyoYachi, This is how I met my girlfriend, Tsukishima works as a servant in his castle, Yamaguchi is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisskissfallinstarkid/pseuds/Kisskissfallinstarkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi, the crown prince of the kingdom of Karasuno, never expected a chance encounter with a certain tall, blond servant to completely change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tsukishima Kei Has A Fortunate Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This idea came to me out of the blue one day, and after brainstorming about it all summer, I finally decided to write and post it. Hope you enjoy!

Tsukishima walked down the long, ornate corridor of the castle, carrying a platter of fruit that he's supposed to deliver to some royal or another. The hall was filled with elaborate, detailed paintings, all of various members of the royal family staring down condescendingly at him. The carpet was as red as blood, and the floor was so shiny, he could see his reflection in it. He looked around and took in the beauty of it all, seeing that he was almost never in this part of the castle. He usually stays making food in the kitchens, but today they were short on serving staff, which is why he had to deliver it himself. Tsukishima huffed. He came here to cook, not to deliver food to some spoiled prince. What kind of person just demands that food be made for him at any random moment, anyway? It didn't make sense to him.

As he approached the room where the prince was, he stopped for a moment, hearing talking.

“But what if Oikawa decides to attack us? He could at any moment, you know.” said a voice that sounded confident, but also nervous at the same time.

“I'm sorry, Your Highness, but there's only so much we can do. At the moment, our military is fairly small, and we'd lose a lot if we entered into battle with Aoba Johsai.” said another.

Tsukishima gasped quietly to himself. He figured he wasn't supposed to be listening to this conversation, but he couldn't stop. It sounded like the kingdom wasn't prepared at all for what was coming. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards him, and quickly hid around a corner so nobody would see him. Thankfully, whoever it was walked right past. Tsukishima let out a sigh, thinking about how he had just dodged a bullet. 

“I understand. Thank you.” the voice from inside the room said again. It seemed like they were coming out of the room, as Tsukishima heard the sound of a chair being pushed in. He quickly walked in the opposite direction, hoping that the person wouldn't ask him where he was going. 

As he walks with the fruit plate, he could see the other person walking towards him. By the looks of it, he seemed to be some kind of nobility, considering the expensive looking clothes he was wearing, and the regal way he held himself as he was walking. Tsukishima kept his head down, hoping he wouldn't trip. That would probably be the most embarrassing thing that could happen to him. However, he didn't notice a small bump in the carpet in front of where he was walking, and lost his footing. He was anticipating the impact of when he hit the floor, but suddenly he found himself in someone else's arms. 

“Hey, are you okay?” said the other person, the platter of fruit balancing precariously between them. Tsukishima looked up at the person who had caught him before he fell, wondering why he seemed familiar. “Yeah, I'm fine,” he mumbled as he got up and adjusted his glasses. He then grabbed the plate and walked away, hoping to regain some of his pride, when he heard the other person call out after him. “Wait,” he said, surprising Tsukishima, who then turned around. “What's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you around the castle before.”

“Tsukishima.”

“I'm Yamaguchi. Tadashi Yamaguchi. Nice to meet you!”

Tsukishima was slightly surprised, although he tried not to show it. 

“As in, the prince?”

“Well, yeah, that's me…” said Yamaguchi, looking down and blushing slightly.

Tsukishima considered commenting on the fact that Prince Yamaguchi, of all people, shouldn't be nervous about revealing who he is, but he decided to hold it in. After all, he did not need to get on Yamaguchi's bad side. 

“I- I'm sorry. I should've looked where I was going.” he said, wanting to get out of this awkward situation as soon as possible. 

“Oh, no, it's fine. So where are you headed with that?” said the prince, gesturing towards the platter of fruit.

“I'm supposed to be taking it to one of the royal advisors, Your Highness.” Tsukishima figured adding in the honorific wouldn't do any harm, considering he had already almost fallen on top of him.

“Oh. Can I have some?” asked Yamaguchi, picking up a piece of melon from the plate.

Tsukishima let out a small sigh of annoyance. He had spent so long preparing the food so it would be perfect, and now someone had to come and take some of it before it was even delivered. Nevertheless, he didn't argue when the prince made that request.

“Of course you can.”

“Thanks, Tsukki!” said Yamaguchi, eating some fruit and smiling.

Tsukishima was a bit surprised at the nickname he'd just been given, considering he had only just met him, but he had to admit that he didn't mind it. At least not when it came from Yamaguchi.

“Mmm, this is nice!” Yamaguchi said, and when Tsukishima looked down at the plate, he saw that a fair bit of the fruit is gone.  
Great. Now he's going to have to go back to the kitchens and get some more, so it doesn't look like he ate some of it along the way.

“Um, Your Highness…”

Yamaguchi looked up, wide-eyed, and stops eating for a moment. “What is it?” 

Tsukishima wondered if he should ask him to stop eating, or if it would just make things awkward. He didn't want to make the prince angry, but he really needed to leave.

“I really need to leave now. If I'm late, I'll be in big trouble.” he said, staring at the ground.

“Oh, of course. I'm sorry.” said Yamaguchi, stepping away from Tsukishima. Well, at least he's not too arrogant to apologize, Tsukishima thought. He started to walk away, when once again he heard Yamaguchi call after him.

“I'll see you around, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima, who was still a bit surprised that the nickname stuck, smiled at the prince, nodded his head, and quickly ran off in the opposite direction. He actually wouldn't mind seeing Yamaguchi again, although maybe next time he would make sure he had finished all of his duties beforehand. When he finally arrived at the room where he was supposed to deliver the fruit, he was scolded for being late, but he was too busy thinking about his chance encounter with the prince to even care.

 

-

 

A few days later, Tsukishima was in the kitchens, helping to prepare dinner, when he heard an exasperated sigh coming from Saeko, the head kitchen maid. 

“Can't someone ever get a break around here?” she said loudly, throwing her hands up in the air. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, wondering what could be the matter this time. She's always complaining about something, he thought to himself. He decided to ignore her, going back to his work.

“Oh, come on, Tsukishima. At least try to help me out here.” 

He turned around, and in a monotone voice, he asked, “What is it?”

Saeko took a deep breath, and then launched right into her long-winded tale of what happened to her. “Well, you see, I was just about to go on a break, because I have been working all day without any rest, and you know, it's really not fair, because everyone knows I am the most hard-working out of all of you…”

“Just get to the point already.”

“Alright, fine, fine!” she said. “Well, I was on my break, and suddenly someone came up to me and told me that I had to deliver this plate of cakes to the drawing room, because apparently someone's ordered it. Why they chose right now to demand a bunch of fancy cakes be taken to them, I don't know…” She paused for a moment. “Honesty, the people who live here are just so entitled. Who do they think they are? All day, they just…” Tsukishima stopped listening. He could care less about her rant.

“Oi, Tsukishima! Are you even listening?”

Tsukishima doesn't bother with an answer.

“If you're so bored, then why don't you go deliver this?” she said as she shoved a tray of cake into his arms.

Tsukishima had no choice but to go there now. If he tried arguing with Saeko, he'd have to listen to another one of her rants, probably about how awful he was for not helping her out. He started walking in the direction of the drawing room, trying not to spill the very heavy tray of cakes. I can do this. I am not clumsy. That incident with the prince was a one-time thing. He thought to himself, trying to make himself feel better about the fact that last time he was on delivery duty, he fell into the arms of a complete stranger and ended up being late. 

As he walked into the room, he saw someone sitting in a chair, and assumed that was who wanted the cakes. He placed the food on the table and made a small bow, hoping to get out of there quickly.

“Oh, it's you again! Tsukishima, right?”

And that was when Tsukishima realized that he was standing next to Prince Yamaguchi. The same Prince Yamaguchi that he had almost fallen on top of a few days ago. Tsukishima nodded his head, not saying anything.

“I remember you. You're the clumsy one, aren't you?” said Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, not happy at being called clumsy. He then looked over and hoped that the prince hadn't seen him do that. 

“I'm sorry about that, Your Highness,” he said in an annoyed tone of voice.

“It's okay.” Yamaguchi reached over, took a cupcake off of the plate, and ate it. “These are really good, did you make them?”

“Yeah, just this morning.”

“You must be a very talented baker then,” said Yamaguchi, who was clearly enjoying the food.

Tsukishima blushed slightly, but then quickly tried to hide it. He wondered why the prince kept trying to make small talk with him, although he didn't really mind it. It was a nice change from constantly having to work all day in the kitchens. And the prince was good-looking, in an unconventional way. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

“You're welcome.” He paused for a moment. “And you don't have to be so formal all the time. Just Yamaguchi is fine…”

“Um, okay, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi smiled up at him. “Hey, I can call you Tsukki, right? You don't mind?”

Tsukishima shook his head. “No, that's fine.” 

“Alright!” As there was no one else in the room, Yamaguchi gestured for Tsukishima to sit down next to him. Tsukishima did so, slightly awkwardly as he was not used to being asked to sit down with the people he served, much less members of the royal family.

Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima. “So, have you worked here a long time?” 

Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders a bit. “For a year or two.”

“Oh. I've lived here for my whole life, but you probably already know that…”

“You must be really familiar with this place, then.”

Yamaguchi nodded his head. “Oh, definitely. I go outside in the castle gardens a lot, have you ever been out there?”

“No, I'm usually too busy for that.”

“You should come out sometime, then! I know this really pretty spot that I can show you.”

Tsukishima let out a rare smile. “Maybe I will, if I get some free time.”

Yamaguchi smiled back at him. “Okay! I'm sure you'll love it.”

Conversation flowed between them easily, and before Tsukishima realized it, quite a few hours had passed. Even though he probably had more productive things to be doing than talking with someone, he had no desire to leave. However, after a while, Tsukishima remembered that he really needed to go, as he was helping to make dinner tonight.

“Hey, do you have somewhere you need to be? Sorry if I'm keeping you…” said Yamaguchi, who had noticed Tsukishima looking at the clock nearby and getting a bit uncomfortable.

“Yeah, I'm on dinner duty.” Tsukishima stood up and grabbed the now-empty tray, getting ready to leave.

“Oh…” Yamaguchi paused. “So, can you meet me outside tomorrow, at three? I want to show you something.” 

Tsukishima blushed slightly. “Um, alright.” 

“That's great! See you then!” Yamaguchi smiled, and Tsukishima couldn't help but notice how beautifully the smile lit up Yamaguchi's face.

“Yeah, see you then.” Tsukishima turned to leave, and quickly walked back to the kitchens, hoping that no one would notice how long he was gone for. He smiled slightly to himself, looking forward to spending even more time with Yamaguchi.


	2. Yamaguchi Tadashi Hears the Worst News of His Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Wow, it's been 7 months since I've updated this, I'm so sorry. Life has been really busy, busier than it's ever been, and I just didn't have time to write. But, now I've got a lot more time, and I'll be able to update this more regularly! I've already got chapter 3 written, so you can expect that soon.  
> Thanks so much for sticking with me!

Yamaguchi stood next to a rose bush outside in the castle gardens, waiting anxiously for Tsukishima to show up. _What if he's way too busy? What if something terrible happened to him? What if I completely freaked him out when I asked him to meet me here? What if he didn't even want to meet me here in the first place?_ Yamaguchi continued worrying to himself, then took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Tsukishima was fine. He was just a little late, that's all. There was nothing to stress about.

Yamaguchi looked around, trying to spot someone who looked like Tsukishima, when he saw a tall person with blond hair walking around, almost aimlessly. “Tsukki! You came!” He called out, waving at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima walked towards him. “Of course I did.”

“I thought maybe something had happened…”

Tsukishima shook his head. “It's nothing, I just got caught up working. Sorry I was late.”

“Oh, it's fine. So, what do you think?” Yamaguchi gestured to the garden around them. “It's pretty, isn't it?”

Tsukishima nodded a bit. “It really is.”

 

Yamaguchi tentatively took Tsukishima's hand and started to lead him down a small path. “Wait until I show you this. I really hope you like it.”

Tsukishima was a bit surprised, but followed Yamaguchi. “Okay. What is it?”

Yamaguchi looked back at him. “It's a surprise!” He continued walking with Tsukishima until the two of them got to a small clearing full of flowers. Yamaguchi sat down on an ornate stone bench, which was right next to a bed of tulips. “This is one of my favourite places. I always go here whenever I want some peace and quiet.”

Tsukishima sat down next to him. “It's nice.”

“I'm glad you like it. I was scared I would be wasting your time…”

Tsukishima shook his head. “No, it's fine. I wanted to get out of the kitchen anyway.”

“Oh. Well, now you have a reason.” He laughed, and Tsukishima laughed with him. “I usually come out here by myself, but I wanted to share it with you. And I'm glad I did.”

“You trust me enough to bring me here?”

Yamaguchi smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

Tsukishima blushed a bit, then smiled back, a beautiful smile that lit up his face like the moon on a clear night. Yamaguchi gazed at him, noticing just how beautiful the boy sitting beside him really was. They sat in peaceful silence, and Yamaguchi enjoyed how relaxing Tsukishima's company was. Tsukishima didn't try to flatter him constantly, unlike the many people at court who only cared about his title. There was only so much chatter about social events he could take on a daily basis, and he was tired of being asked if he was getting married to anyone. He wasn't even interested in any of the girls his age, anyway. It wasn’t that they were awful, but none of them were nearly as nice to be with as Tsukishima. He had never met anyone as great, or as beautiful, as Tsukishima.

As Yamaguchi was getting lost in his daydreams about what a beautiful deep golden colour Tsukishima's eyes were, he saw that Tsukishima turned to look at him. “Um, Yamaguchi…” He snapped out of his daze and looked back at him. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for coming out here with me...I didn't expect you to do that, but it's really nice. And so are you.”

Yamaguchi blushed bright red. “You're welcome...Hey, if you really like it that much, then we can come out here more often.”

Tsukishima nodded. “That sounds good to me...I'll be sure to make time.”

He smiled. “I'll meet you here tomorrow afternoon, then?”

“Yeah, of course. But I think you should go in now, it's getting darker out. People might wonder where you are.”

Yamaguchi hesitated for a moment, but eventually stood up. “If you say so…See you tomorrow!” He waved goodbye to Tsukishima as he walked off.

The next afternoon, Yamaguchi went into the garden to see Tsukishima, and then found himself going back to the same spot the day after, and the day after that, and the day after that. Again and again, he returned to that same spot in the garden, the bench next to the flowerbed, until it became a habit for him and he couldn't imagine a day without seeing Tsukishima's beautiful face outside in the garden. One day, they were sitting down together, Yamaguchi twirling a picked flower around in his hand, when Tsukishima looked over at Yamaguchi. “Hey, remember the first time we came out here?”

“Of course I remember...It's like it was yesterday.”

“Thanks for that. It really was nice of you.”

That was when Yamaguchi noticed that he and Tsukishima were sitting very close to each other, and that there was only a bit of space between them. He blushed a bit. “You're welcome. I'm glad I did, because...I really like you.”

Tsukishima looked back at him for a moment, not saying anything. Yamaguchi started to worry if he had said something wrong, but then he replied, “Well, I really like you too.”

Then, without thinking, Yamaguchi leaned in and kissed Tsukishima's lips lightly. They were wonderfully soft, and Yamaguchi could have gotten lost in kissing them forever. Kissing Tsukishima was what Yamaguchi had always dreamed about. It had always been intertwined in his daydreams, interspersed with the feel of his hands running through Tsukishima's hair, and his head gently rested on Tsukishima's shoulder. Kissing Tsukishima felt natural, almost like their lips were meant to touch. He almost moved in closer to gently hold Tsukishima's face, but he then pulled away, thinking about how surprised Tsukishima must be. When he opened his eyes, he found Tsukishima looking back at him, blushing. “I- I'm sorry, Tsukki...I don't know why I did that…”

Tsukishima cracked a small smile. “I didn't realize you were such a good kisser, Yamaguchi."

“So you don't mind?” Yamaguchi said, worried that Tsukishima would think he was weird.

“No, I didn't. Stop worrying about it.”

“Well, okay, if you say so…”

“I really mean it. So don't worry.”

Yamaguchi smiled softly. “We should do that more often.”

“We should. Especially since there aren't many people to see us out here.”

“You're right...It's probably best that we keep this hidden. I don't really want to think about what would happen if someone found us here.”

Tsukishima nodded in response to what Yamaguchi said, and then looked over in the distance. “Hey, is that someone shouting?”

Yamaguchi realized that someone was calling his name, and tensed up. “It sounds like they're looking for me…I need to go. I'm sorry.” He got up, and then walked away from where Tsukishima was sitting. He thought about all that had just happened, but especially the feel of Tsukishima's lips pressed against his. As he went closer to the castle door, he found one of his father’s servants there waiting for him.

“Your Highness, sorry to bother you, but you need to come with me...Your father wants to see you right away.”

“Really? But what for?”

“I'm not sure...I was just told to find you…”

“Right…Okay.” Yamaguchi walked inside, going upstairs to where he knew his father would be waiting. When he arrived at the door of his father's room, he knocked on it, nervous about what could be this important. _What if someone's dead? What if he's dead?_ Yamaguchi dismissed that thought from his head. _He can't be dead. That's just nonsensical._ He took a deep breath in and the door opened.

Yamaguchi’s father smiled and invited him in. “Tadashi, there you are. They finally managed to find you.”

“Oh, sorry...I was in the gardens.” Yamaguchi left out what he was doing in the gardens.

“Don't worry about it. I have something to tell you, and it's good news. Please, let’s sit down.”

Yamaguchi sat down with him on one of the cushioned seats nearby, feeling slightly relieved. “Good news? What is it?”

“I have found a way to help make our kingdom stronger...You remember the kingdom of Fukurodani? An alliance with them would be extremely beneficial, especially with the growing threat from Aoba Johsai.”

“And we've made an alliance with them?”

“Yes, and it involves you. The king and queen of the country have a daughter around your age, Princess Hitoka Yachi...Marrying her would bring our two kingdoms together.”

Yamaguchi froze up in shock, unable to even hear what his father continued to say. _Marriage? To a princess? No...I can't, especially not with Tsukishima being here...Tsukishima, who I just kissed outside in the gardens…How am supposed to get married to someone else after that? I don't even like girls! And I'd have to spend the rest of my life with her...I don't want to do it, but I don't really have a choice..._

“Tadashi?”

His father’s words pulled him out of his own thoughts. “Yes?”

“Of course...That's great to hear. I think she and her family will be arriving by the end of the week.

Yamaguchi grew even more nervous. “O-okay....” He stood up, getting ready to leave.

His father looked up. “You're leaving already? Well, alright.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Goodbye…” He walked out into the hallway, his head spinning. His mind was reeling from the shock, and he couldn't think of anything except his own situation, and how trapped he felt. He was usually glad for being born a royal, hard as it may be sometimes, but now was one of the times he wanted nothing to do with it. The thought of getting married to some girl almost made him sick to his stomach, especially considering the duties that would come with being married. He probably wouldn't be able to go out to the gardens alone anymore, and that would mean not being able to see Tsukishima. Suddenly, more thoughts of Tsukishima entered his head, from the sound of his voice to the feel of his lips, and Yamaguchi knew he had to tell him right away. He immediately started to run towards the kitchens, thinking about how he was going to tell Tsukishima the news.

He tried to calm himself. It was simple, really. All he had to do was tell Tsukishima that he was getting married, and then maybe Tsukishima wouldn't even want to get involved, so he would just break things off right there and they could go their separate ways. Or maybe Tsukishima would want to still spend time with him. Either way, it wouldn't be great. He would still have to get married to the princess, and he would still have to spend the rest of his life by her side, and he would still have to pretend to be in love with her and not a boy who works in the kitchens. Yamaguchi sighed. The thought frightened him, but he would just have to deal with it. After all, he always knew that someday this would happen.

After searching frantically for the entrance to the kitchens, he finally stood outside it. Yamaguchi looked around, making sure this was the same entrance that Tsukishima had showed him the very first time they met. _There was a corridor leading down to it, and this door over here goes to the room next to the kitchens…_ Yamaguchi went through the directions in his head. After convincing himself that this definitely was the right place, he took a deep breath in and prepared himself to go talk to Tsukishima. _It's going to be okay. I just need to stay calm and tell him the news. Everything will be okay._ Shaking, Yamaguchi pulled open the door to the kitchen and walked in.


	3. Tsukishima Kei Meets Someone He Never Wanted To Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thanks for actually sticking with this story, even though updates are so irregular. Life can get pretty stressful sometimes, but you can expect chapter 4 soon!  
> -Plum x

Tsukishima poured a kettle of steaming water into a pot, helping to make pasta for dinner, when he accidentally spilled water on himself. He sighed, disappointed that he let himself get distracted. _This is because of Yamaguchi, isn't it…_ He thought to himself.

He looked up when he heard the door open. He expected one of the other servants to come running in, looking for more prepared food to deliver, when he saw Yamaguchi and gasped a little in shock. “Yamaguchi? What are you doing here?”

Yamaguchi took a deep breath in, preparing to say something, when suddenly he broke down crying. As tears streamed down his face, he ran over to Tsukishima. He choked on his words, unable to speak. “Tsukki…I…I…”

Tsukishima looked on in bewilderment, wondering what Yamaguchi could possibly be crying about it. After a moment, a thought dawned on him. _What if someone caught us?_ He tried to push the idea out of his head, but it kept coming back. It would explain why Yamaguchi was crying, after all. And if that was really the case, Yamaguchi probably wouldn't stop crying anytime soon. There were so many things that could've happened, most of them resulting in disaster. Eventually, Tsukishima decided to say something, if only to help him calm down. “What is it? Did something happen?”

Yamaguchi dried his eyes on his sleeve, trying to regain control of his emotions. “Tsukki, I'm getting married! I have to get married to this princess, and I don't want to...I really don't want to…” He started to sob again.

Tsukishima froze up for a moment, like whatever was happening around them had stopped and it was just him and Yamaguchi in the world. Then, he took a deep breath, thinking about what to say. “I-I'm really sorry about that, Yamaguchi…”

“But...But what about us? What's going to happen to us?”

“Well, we've got to think about it logically...It really wouldn't be good if anyone found out that you were having an affair with a servant.” _Especially not for me…_ He thought, but he kept that to himself.

“Yeah, I guess not…” Yamaguchi said sadly.

“And it would probably be safer for both of us if we just stopped seeing each other and forgot this ever happened.” He sighed.

“So you really don't want to be with me?”

Tsukishima stopped for a second. “That's not what I meant, Yamaguchi...I do want to be with you, but it's too dangerous…If we got found out, it would probably end in my death and your public disgrace.”

“I know...But did all that out in the garden today really mean nothing? I'd rather be with you than anyone else. I hope you know that.”

“You really mean it?”

“Of course I do.” He smiled softly.

Tsukishima stepped closer to Yamaguchi and wrapped his arms around him, embracing him in a hug that said everything better than words could. He saw the shorter boy shed a single tear, and gently wiped it away from his face.

After a moment, Yamaguchi pulled away. “Thank you…”

“It's no problem. I'm here for you, okay?”

“So does that mean you're my...lover? Boyfriend? _Amant_?”

Tsukishima nodded a bit. “All of those, I guess.”

“Really?” Yamaguchi’s face lit up.

“I wouldn't just say that.”

“But you said that it was really dangerous…”

“Well, it is. But I'll make sure no one finds out. Not the girl, not your parents...No one.” Tsukishima said, trying his best to be confident.

“Okay...But that's probably going to be hard…”

“Don't worry about it, Yamaguchi. We're going to be fine.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “I trust you.”

Tsukishima looked over at the pot of pasta he was preparing earlier, and sighed when he realized that the water had gone cold and the pasta was sitting there limply. “Yamaguchi, I need to go back to making dinner if I don't want to be yelled at for not having it ready...And someone could come in here any second.”

Yamaguchi walked over to the door. “Alright… But I'll see you later tonight?”

“Sure, if I have time.” _And I'm definitely going to make time..._ He thought.

“Great!” Yamaguchi walked out the kitchen door, but not before waving to Tsukishima. He smiled a bit, and then quickly went back to cooking. Tsukishima didn't allow himself to focus on anything else but the food, not wanting to let his emotions get the better of him in the middle of the kitchen. However, eventually tears started to well up in his eyes, as he thought about the predicament they had both landed in.

-

After hours of getting ready, Yamaguchi finally went downstairs to greet Princess Hitoka Yachi. When he got down to the main hall, he saw that the rest of his family was already waiting there. He let out a small sigh. _Now they'll think I'm being rude, or that I don't want to meet her...Even though I don't want to meet her…_

Before Yamaguchi could worry even more, he heard someone's footsteps on the marble floor. He looked up and saw a short girl with blonde hair come up to him. “Excuse me...Are you Tadashi? As in, Tadashi Yamaguchi?”

“Yes, that's me…” Yamaguchi said in confusion, until he realized who the girl was.

“Um, hi...I'm Yachi! As in, Hitoka Yachi...But I don't think there's any other Yachis here, besides me and my family…”

“Oh...I don't think there are either…” Yamaguchi cursed himself internally for being so awkward. _I can't be so weird around her, or else she's going to suspect something!_

“Yeah...It's not a very common name, it's really only used for the royal family, well not the royal family here, just back home...I'm sorry, I should stop babbling and sit down for tea…” She walked over to a small table that had been set up, and Yamaguchi followed behind her. While their parents exchanged formalities and talked about some kind of event that was supposed to take place, Yamaguchi sat awkwardly beside Yachi, wondering if this was the right first impression to give the person he was going to marry. After a while, once he started to grow hungry, he heard the door open and looked up to see Tsukishima coming in with a tray of snacks. He made eye contact with him from across the room, and then took a small biscuit from the tray as he walked by.

“Thank you!” Yamaguchi smiled at him and took a bite of the biscuit, which turned out to be just as delicious as the rest of Tsukishima's baking.

Tsukishima didn't look up, not wanting to spend too long beside Yamaguchi when he knew they couldn't talk. “You're welcome. Would you like anything else?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, and then turned to Yachi. “What about you? The food is really good here, especially the sweets…”

“Um...Sure, I guess I'll try something…” She took a biscuit from Tsukishima. As he walked out, Yamaguchi turned around to smile at him. Tsukishima tried not to react, but started blushing uncontrollably. _Yamaguchi, you can't keep doing that...She'll notice._

After a while, Yamaguchi realized he was almost falling asleep listening to his family making small talk with Yachi’s. Before he completely gave up, he turned to Yachi, hoping to get some respite. “Hey...Would you like to go for a walk? The gardens are nice here…”

“Oh, um...Sure!” She stood up and followed him out. Yamaguchi sighed, glad to be away from his parents. To his surprise, he didn't dislike Yachi as much as he thought he would. She seemed to be quite nervous around him, though that was probably just her personality. At least she wasn't as stuck up as he imagined. _Maybe she wouldn't have Tsukki killed right away if she found out...No, stop. You can't think like that._ He paused for a moment, thinking about what had happened. _She didn't even give him a second glance...Maybe this could work out._

“Um, Yamaguchi?” She looked up at him, trying to hide the blush growing on her face. Yamaguchi did a double take before realizing that Yachi was talking to him and that he had zoned out again.

“I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to ignore you...What is it?”

“I don't know where we're going...This castle is just so big...But it's nice, I mean!”

“Oh...We can go outside to the garden...It's nice out there. Really, I just wanted to get away from everyone…” He confessed.

“I understand completely...To be honest, I don't really like big crowds…”

“Well, neither do I, so that's something we have in common,” he said, somewhat awkwardly.

“So you're probably not that excited for the ball…”

“Ball? What ball?” Yamaguchi turned to her, a confused look on his face.

“The ball they were talking about earlier...It's to celebrate our marriage.” If Yamaguchi didn't know any better, he would've thought that she sounded bitter. But he knew that Yachi had probably been looking forward to this her whole life, and he wasn't about to ruin it for her.

“Oh, I remember…” He said, even though he had no recollection of it whatsoever.

“That'll be busy...B-but it'll be fun!” She sounded hesitant, like she was trying to hide her lack of enthusiasm. It wasn't working, as she looked unusually nervous.

“I guess...At least they'll have food there.” He laughed a bit, and Yachi smiled back.

“Is it going to be the same food that we had earlier? Because that was quite nice…”

“I'm not sure, but if you want, we can go to the kitchens to ask.” Yamaguchi hoped she didn't find anything weird about his suggestion.

She nodded. “Let's do that.” Yamaguchi walked through the hall and downstairs to the kitchens, Yachi following close behind him. They walked in awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. When they finally arrived, he opened the door and went in. Tsukishima was standing there, cleaning off the tray he had been using earlier.

“Hi, Yamaguchi-” He stopped his greeting short when he realized that Yachi was right behind him. “Your Highness. I didn't expect you to come down here.” Tsukishima hoped with all he had that Yachi didn't notice his slip-up.

Yachi blushed a bit. “Um...Can I ask you something?” Tsukishima nodded, and she went ahead. “Were you the one who made the biscuits from earlier? Because they were good…”

“Thank you...Yes, I did. Would you like some more?”

“That would be really nice...Maybe you could make them for the ball?”

Tsukishima exchanges a look with Yamaguchi, not knowing what she was talking about. However, he just turned to Yachi and nodded. “I will.” She smiled and started to walk out.

Yamaguchi followed behind her, but as he walked past Tsukishima, he stood on his tiptoes and whispered into his ear. “Meet me outside in the gardens at midnight.” Tsukishima nodded slightly, not wanting to give anything away in case Yachi could still hear them. Then, Yamaguchi caught up with her and showed her the rest of the castle, but his heart wasn't in it. He was too busy thinking of Tsukishima.

-

Tsukishima rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake. He had promised Yamaguchi he would meet him outside at midnight, but after a long day spent cooking for Yachi and her family, all he wanted to do was go to sleep. As he wandered outside, even though it was dark, he found the way to the bench where Yamaguchi was waiting just by instinct. He sat down next to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek. “Hey, Yamaguchi,” he said, watching the blush grow on Yamaguchi’s face.

“Hi, Tsukki...Thanks for coming out here so late.”

“It's no problem. I figured it was because you didn't want her to see you.”

“Yachi? Yeah...But what do you think of her?”

Tsukishima thought about it for a moment before answering. “Well, she's not as horrible as I thought she'd be...She doesn't seem stuck up, and at least she's not rude to the servants...But I still don't like her.”

“That's what I thought, too...But why don't you like her?”

“Isn't it obvious? She's getting married to you.”

Yamaguchi sighed a bit. “That's not her fault…”

“I know...I'll put up with her, but only because I have to.”

“Thanks, Tsukki...I really appreciate it.”

“Besides, at least she's not nearly as bad as her mother. Her mother's awful…”

Yamaguchi nodded, wondering whether it would be a good idea to ask Tsukishima what happened. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him.

“The Queen? What did she do?”

“She just started yelling at me and telling me off for no apparent reason. I guess the food I made wasn't good enough or something.”

“That's awful...You don't think Yachi would do that, would she?”

Tsukishima shook his head. “She's probably too shy to...But what was she talking about earlier? About the ball or something like that?”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you...There's going to be a ball soon, to celebrate our engagement...Apparently, there'll be a lot of people there.”

“That sounds...unpleasant.”

“Yeah, but I'll just have to deal with it...You'll be there, won't you?”

“I'll be there serving food, if that's what you mean.”

“I figured...But I'll make sure to come talk to you.”

Tsukishima smiled softly. “Thanks…”

“You're welcome.” Yamaguchi yawned, but then covered his mouth, trying to hide it. Tsukishima noticed and then started to get up.

“Maybe it's time we went inside…”

Yamaguchi nodded, but then turned to Tsukishima. “Will you kiss me first?” Tsukishima wrapped his arms around him, and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. The moon shone down on them, and a cool breeze blew past their heads as they embraced each other.

Tsukishima pulled away. “Night, Yamaguchi. See you in the morning.” He walked back to the kitchens, but then stopped when he overheard some of the other servants talking.

“So they're having a ball for the princess?”

“Yeah...That'll be a lot of work. They'll want to go all out for that.”

“Especially since they invited a lot of guests…I heard that the king of Aoba Johsai’s coming over. The young king.”

Tsukishima gasped a bit once he realized who they were talking about. It was someone he'd never met, but only heard about in rumours and gossip around the castle. He tried to keep quiet so he could hear the rest of the conversation. Another voice chimed in, a voice he'd never heard before.

“Oikawa Tooru?”


	4. Yamaguchi Tadashi Doesn't Know What To Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> You might be thinking this is a super quick update, and it is, but I just thought I'd make up for my 7 month long hiatus from posting. Also, I've got midterms coming up, so I could use a little bit of encouragement. But I just felt really inspired to write this!  
> Enjoy!  
> -Plum x

Yamaguchi quickly walked down the corridor, hoping that he would get downstairs before Tsukishima left. _He'll probably be busy...It is the day of the ball, after all._ He sighed to himself, thinking of what was to come that evening and how he would much rather spend the night by Tsukishima’s side. Instead, he had to spend the whole night with Yachi, pretending to actually be interested in her. And trying not to stare at his boyfriend the whole time.

Lost in thought, he wandered through the castle until someone passed him by and he immediately straightened up. _I've got to stop zoning out...I don't want anyone to see me like this._

“Yamaguchi?”

He looked up and saw someone with messy blond hair and glasses looking back at him, a cart with trays by his side.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi threw his arms around him, smiling widely. Tsukishima looked surprised, not expecting to see him there.

“Hi, Yamaguchi...We're in the middle of a hallway. Maybe you shouldn't be cuddling me right here, right now.”

“Don't worry about it...No one's here anyway.” The brunet leaned in closer to him. “So, what are you doing?”

“I was setting up for tonight, but then someone started distracting me.” He gave Yamaguchi a pointed look, which only made Yamaguchi burst out in a fit of giggles.

“Who, me? I would never.” He said playfully.

“So what are you doing down here, then?”

“Um...I just wanted to see you.”

“Before tonight, huh?”

“Yeah...I'm not looking forward to it. But at least you'll be there.”

“I'll be there serving food, but I'll try to find some time to talk to you.”

“Well, at least there'll be someone cute there.” Yamaguchi smiled as he watched Tsukishima turn a shade of pink. “Are you blushing?” Tsukishima tried to hide the smile growing on his face, but then froze suddenly. Yamaguchi gave him a curious look and quietly said, “What's wrong?”

“I think I hear something. I'm not sure.”

Yamaguchi started breathing more quickly, and then realized that he could hear footsteps coming closer to them. After a moment, Yamaguchi peered down the corridor, trying to see who was there. A figure came from around the corner, a tall figure with brown hair, and once they came closer he knew exactly who they were.

“Yamaguchi! Long time no see, hm?”

Yamaguchi stiffened up and moved slightly away from Tsukishima. “Hello, Oikawa…”

“And who's that you're talking to?”

“Um...No one...Just one of the servants for the ball tonight.”

“Oh, really? You two did seem quite close.”

Yamaguchi started to shake his head rapidly. “W-we’re not close! I don't even know him…”

Oikawa smirked seeing Yamaguchi’s flustered reaction. “Well, I guess I'll just ask him myself.”

Tsukishima took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with this today. “Can I help you, Your Highness?” He said with a deadpan look on his face.

“So, what's your name?”

He stared at Oikawa. “Tsukishima.”

“Tsukishima, huh? So now I can finally stop calling you pretty kitchen boy…”

Tsukishima blushed deep red, but tried to keep his cool. “Please don't call me that.” However, unlike Tsukishima, Yamaguchi could not keep his cool. Oikawa looked at him, trying to hold in a laugh.

“What's wrong, Yamaguchi? Are you jealous?”

He pouted. “I'm not jealous.”

“Whatever you say…” He turns back to Tsukishima. “So, you two must know each other well.”

“I don't. I was only asking him about what food he wanted for tonight's ball.”

“Really? It seemed like more than that.”

“Excuse me?” Tsukishima tried to hold in a more sarcastic comment. After all, he really did not want to get in trouble for mouthing off at a visiting royal. Especially someone like Oikawa.

“I'm just saying, you two seemed very comfortable with each other.”

Tsukishima looked away. “I'm only a servant here, and that's all he sees me as. Nothing more.”

Oikawa sighed, drawing it out and being overdramatic. “You actually think I'll believe that...Oh well. See you soon, Tsukki!” He waved to the pair of them and then walked off. Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi with an astounded look on his face, only to see that Yamaguchi had gone pale and was looking very shocked.

“O-Oikawa was there the whole time…”

“Calm down, Yamaguchi...I'm sure he wasn't there the whole time...Maybe he was just trying to bother you…”

“But he used your nickname! He called you Tsukki!”

Tsukishima thought for a minute, unable to come up with a response. “I know...But you can't let him get to you.” _Or else he'll definitely find something out..._ He thought to himself.

“I have to see him again tonight…”

“Right...And that means we probably won't be able to talk. He'll notice. And Yachi might too.”

“Oh...That's disappointing. I wanted to talk to you.”

Tsukishima sighed. “I know you do, but you'll be busy talking to everyone, and I'll be busy with the food. So we won't have much time.”

“Yeah, you're right…” Yamaguchi looked up at a clock on the wall beside them and his eyes widened in shock. “It's almost time! I've got to go...And you've probably got things to do too…” He started to walk back the way he came from, and then turned back and waved to Tsukishima. “See you tonight!”

Tsukishima smiled a bit and then hurried back to the kitchen, pushing the cart with him. He then sighed to himself. _I can't believe Oikawa is actually here..._

-

Yamaguchi weaved his way through a busy crowd of people, trying to find where Yachi was waiting for him. Despite almost bumping into multiple guests on the way there, he finally saw her standing there, wearing a beautiful blue gown that made her look like some kind of ancient goddess. He went up to her and took her hand, leading her out into the ballroom. They had decorated it especially for the occasion, and it showed, as silk garlands were draped on the walls and an enormous arrangement of flowers had been placed on the main table. It was enough to make Yachi gasp in awe as she entered the room, and she probably wasn't the only one who had such a reaction.

Yamaguchi couldn't think of a place he would less like to be.

“Hi, Yachi… You look nice.”

“Oh, thanks...Kiyoko helped me pick this out.”

“Kiyoko?” Yamaguchi could’ve sworn he had heard the name somewhere before.

Yachi looked a bit embarrassed. “My attendant...She has very good taste in clothes.”

“I can tell…”

Yachi nodded and then looked over at the flower display. “Those are really nice!”

He smiled at her. “I'm glad you like them.”

“Orchids are my favourite…” Yachi walked over to the flowers, admiring them intently. As she was distracted, Yamaguchi looked around the room and then suddenly made eye contact with Tsukishima, who was serving food to a group of people sitting at a table. He waved to him, but then remembered that Tsukishima couldn't wave back, as he was carrying a platter with food. _I wonder if I could go up to him right now...And we could talk a bit, and I could ignore everyone else for just a moment..._ However, before he could walk across the room to see him, Yachi turned away from the flowers and gently nudged him.

“Yamaguchi? Are you alright?”

He quickly turned back to look at her, disappointed that he had let himself get lost in his own thoughts again. “I'm fine…”

“Of course…If I'm being honest, this is kind of stressful...B-but I'm fine too, I mean!”

“Yachi, it's okay…If we're getting married, we should be honest with each other.” Yamaguchi didn't mean to sound as bitter as he did, but he hoped Yachi wouldn't pick up on it.

“I guess you're right…” She let out a small sigh. Yamaguchi paused for a moment, and then thought of the perfect way out of the awkward situation he was in.

“Are you hungry? I can get someone to bring us food…”

“I'd like that…”

Yamaguchi, glad that she said yes to his diversion, walked over to where Tsukishima was standing. “Do you have any pastries left?”

Tsukishima nodded, being mindful that they were still in public, surrounded by people who would be watching Yamaguchi’s every move in an effort to try and impress him. “Of course, Your Highness. And would the princess like some too?”

After thinking for a second, Yamaguchi said, “Yes, I'm sure she would...Your pastries are very good.”

Tsukishima blushed a bit, and then leaned in slightly. “You'd better get back to her...We shouldn't spend too long talking over here,” he whispered.

“Right...See you after, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi stopped suddenly, realizing what he had just said and where he was. As Tsukishima glared at him, Yamaguchi promised to himself that he would apologize for it later. He quickly walked back to where Yachi was standing and talking to people.

“Oh, Yamaguchi, there you are…This is my mother, and my older sister. They've come all the way from back home…”

Yamaguchi plastered on a fake smile. “Nice to meet you.” Once they walked away, having talked enough, Yachi turned towards him.

“There's been lots of people who wanted to greet me...Half of them I've barely spoken to…” She tried to crack a smile, despite looking absolutely terrified.

“Well, I suppose we'll have to greet everyone together...That is the point of this ball, after all.”

“Y-yeah! You're right…”

Yamaguchi looked up, hoping to see Tsukishima coming towards him with the food, when he saw the one person he didn't want to see at all.

Oikawa walked towards them and smiled. “Ah, Yamaguchi, Yachi! Congratulations on the engagement. I'm sure you're both very happy.”

Yamaguchi nodded, slightly hesitantly. “Yes, we are…”

“It's nice to be back here, I suppose. The last time I was here was...Well, it was a while ago.”

“Um, I'm glad you could make it…”

Oikawa ignored him, but then looked over in the other direction. “Hey, is that who I think it is?”

Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima walking towards them with the pastries he had asked for and started to panic. _I can't let Oikawa talk to him again, not after last time…And especially not in front of Yachi…_

Oikawa waved him over. “Tsukishima, there you are.” Tsukishima sighed to himself and mumbled something incomprehensible. Yamaguchi took a pastry from the tray he had, smiling as he bit into it.

“Strawberry is my favourite!”

Tsukishima smiled back slightly. “I'm glad you like it.” Yachi then took a pastry and nodded in agreement. Tsukishima walked off, and Yamaguchi let out the breath he had been holding, glad that Oikawa hadn't said anything that could have brought suspicion upon them. However, once Tsukishima was gone, Oikawa turned to him.

“You were just looking for any reason to see him, weren't you?”

“I-I was hungry! And he had food…” Yamaguchi stammered.

Oikawa laughed a bit, as if to make fun of him. “As if that was the only reason why…”

“It was…” Yamaguchi nervously glanced at Yachi, wondering just how much of the conversation she was hearing. Fortunately for them, she seemed to be much too interested in eating her pastry.

“Suit yourself.” Oikawa walked off, leaving him and Yachi alone together. He hoped that she didn't ask him too many questions, as he didn't want to make their situation any more awkward. Together, they made their way around the ballroom, talking to many different people from many different places. It was just as Yamaguchi had come to expect from this kind of event. While some may have enjoyed it, he found it uncomfortable at best, and downright horrible at worst. After a while, once Yachi and him were standing away from all the other attendees, she looked up at him.

“Hey, um, Yamaguchi…”

“Yeah?” He said, not knowing what she possibly could be thinking.

“T-thank you for staying with me for almost all of tonight...It made me a lot more comfortable…”

“Oh, you're welcome...I understand completely. I get nervous when I'm around a lot of people too…”

“Well, there's not really that many people anymore...Most people have already left.”

“You can go if you like,” he said, trying to discreetly glance in Tsukishima's direction. “I think I'll stay here for a bit longer…”

She nodded, going upstairs to the bedroom she was staying in. As Tsukishima started to clean up the ballroom, Yamaguchi waited in the hallway for him so they could talk without anyone else watching. Tsukishima almost bumped into him while carrying a stack of plates back to the kitchen, and then sighed in relief once he found out who he had nearly knocked over.

“Hi!” Yamaguchi said, a huge smile on his face.

“Hi, Yamaguchi...You almost gave me a heart attack there.”

“Sorry, Tsukki...But what did you think of the ball?”

“Well, I can't form much of an opinion, because I was working the whole time.”

“Oh yeah, you were…Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was kind of stressful, but at least I won't have to be around that many people until…” He trailed off, realizing that the next time he would be in front of that big of a crowd would be at his wedding.

Tsukishima looked at him curiously. “Until when?”

“N-nothing.”

Tsukishima decided not to press him any further, seeing that he obviously doesn't want to talk about it. He turned to say goodnight to Yamaguchi and then yawned, quickly moving his hand to cover it. He knew that Yamaguchi would worry about him if he complained about being tired.

“Tsukki, are you alright? You look really sleepy.”

“Huh? Well, I guess I am, but just a little…”

“You should go to bed.” Yamaguchi looked concerned.

“The servant’s quarters are all the way on the other side of the castle, and I've still got things I could do here…But I want to.”

“Well, um...You could come to my bedroom and sleep…”

Tsukishima blushed deeply. “Are you sure that would be alright?”

“I mean, I don't mind...Besides, my bed is pretty comfortable.”

“But what if someone sees us?”

“Don't worry about it, Tsukki. It'll be fine.”

Tsukishima let his weariness get the better of him and decided to go along with Yamaguchi. “Okay...You lead the way.” Yamaguchi walked with him through the long corridors of the castle, looking around every so often to make sure no one was watching them. As Yamaguchi walked through the corridors he'd known for his entire life, Tsukishima couldn't help but wonder just how vast this castle was, as some of the corridors seemed to be never-ending. After a few minutes, they ended up at the door or Yamaguchi’s bedroom, and Yamaguchi opened it for him.

Tsukishima gasped. “You were right...It is nice in here.” The bedroom was bigger than any bedroom he had ever seen before, and it seemed to be one of the most ornately decorated rooms in the castle, from the golden accents on the wall to the expensive looking vase sitting on the table. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

Yamaguchi smiled at him. “I'm glad you like it!” Tsukishima tried to resist going straight towards the bed, but within a few moments, he found himself lying face down on it.

“You didn't tell me you were that tired...Let's go to sleep right now, then.” Yamaguchi pulled up the covers on the bed and tucked Tsukishima in. Then, he got in beside him and leaned against him. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi, enclosing him in his embrace. 

  
“Goodnight, Yamaguchi. I love you.”


	5. Tsukishima Kei Disregards the Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thanks for checking in on this story again! It really makes me happy that some people are interested in reading it. And maybe I'll be able to get on a regular updating schedule soon...Anyway, on a side note, my show is coming up soon and I'm super excited for that.  
> Enjoy chapter 5!  
> -Plum x

The next morning, Tsukishima opened his eyes and yawned. _Where am I? I can't even remember how I got here…_ he thought, still groggy from the night’s sleep. After a moment, he looked around at the ornate decorations and silk bedsheets and realized that he was still in Yamaguchi’s bedroom, where he had fallen asleep the night before. He gasped, thinking about just how long he had spent there and how easy it would be for someone to find them.

“Hey, Yamaguchi? Are you awake?” Tsukishima looked down at his boyfriend peacefully sleeping beside him, and figured out that he wasn't going to get an answer. He got out of bed carefully, knowing that even the slightest bump would probably wake Yamaguchi up. He pulled the covers over where he was sleeping, and quietly left the room, peering around the corner first to be sure no one was there. As soon as he got out, thoughts of what could've happened came flooding into his head. One of the other servants could've come looking for Yamaguchi, or someone might've been wondering why he wasn't in the servant's quarters, or someone could've walked into the room and seen them. All in all, it was a pretty foolish idea. But when Tsukishima started thinking about how cute Yamaguchi looked curled up in bed, or how nice it felt to sleep beside him, he didn't regret it at all.

Once he walked back to the kitchen and started to cook, he calmed down slightly, not worrying so much about who could’ve seen him leaving Yamaguchi’s bedroom. Working was almost peaceful, in a way. However, his peace was disturbed when he saw someone walking in the hallway outside of the kitchen. He put down his spoon and went outside, looking to see who it was.

“Tsukki! There you are!” Yamaguchi looked up him, a confused expression on his face.

“Morning, Yamaguchi.” He sighed in relief.

“I woke up this morning and I thought I'd see you beside me, but then I turned over and you weren't there…”

Tsukishima looked a bit embarrassed. “I'm sorry. I just didn't want anyone to see me there.”

“I see why…There are usually a lot of people who come in my room.”

“But no one saw us, right?”

Yamaguchi shook his head. “Not that I know of...But what are you making?”

“Just some little cakes. Nothing special.” He went back to stirring, and then looked over at Yamaguchi, who was waiting beside him. “You can have some afterwards if you'd like.”

“Well, actually...Could you teach me how to make them? Or at least how to help you make them?”

Tsukishima looked the tiniest bit surprised. “You want to learn?” When Yamaguchi nodded, he thought for a second. “We can go into the servants’ kitchen. Hardly anyone comes in here but me.” Once they were there, he gestured over at a large bag of flour. “Would you pour some of this out?” Yamaguchi poured out the flour into a bowl, almost spilling it all over the counter. Tsukishima looked up from mixing the wet ingredients. “Hey, be careful.”

“Right...Sorry, Tsukki.”

“It's okay...Then you mix it with all the other dry ingredients. I've got some over there.”

Yamaguchi walked over to where Tsukishima had the other ingredients already set aside. He began to take the bags of cocoa powder and baking soda and do the same thing, occasionally glancing over at Tsukishima to make sure he was doing it right. “So I just pour it all in one bowl?”

“And then mix it until it's all combined.”

He continued to stir the ingredients together, watching it very carefully to make sure that nothing spilled over the edge as he was mixing. Tsukishima looked over at him, and then started to laugh. “You don't need to concentrate that hard...You'll be fine.”

Yamaguchi blushed. “Okay…” _Am I trying too hard? Tsukki makes this look easy…_

After a few minutes, once all the ingredients were mixed together, Tsukishima came over with the bowl of wet ingredients. “So now we've got to combine these.”

“Alright...But you'd probably be better at it than I am.”

“Don't worry so much about it, Yamaguchi. All you have to do is stir.” They started to stir the ingredients together, watching it slowly turn into cake batter. Yamaguchi picked up his spoon to see just how thick the batter was.

“This is cool…”

Tsukishima smiled at him. “It's fun, isn't it? Now you see why I came here.”

“Because you like to bake?”

“Well, yes...But also because my family needed money. And my older brother knows someone who works here.”

“Oh...Well, I'm glad you did come. I can't imagine what it would be like not knowing you.”

Tsukishima agreed with him, and then poured the batter into a pan. He then reached for the oven gloves that were sitting on a counter. “Here, you can wear these. Stylish, I know.”

Yamaguchi giggled a bit. “So you want me to put this in the oven?”

“Go ahead. Just make sure to be careful. I don't want you getting burned.”

Yamaguchi slowly put the pan inside the oven and closed the door. “Done!”

“You did great, Yamaguchi.”

“I really did?”

Tsukishima nods in agreement. “Now will you pass me that bag of sugar over there?” Yamaguchi walks over to get it. Then, his shoulder bumped into the open bag of flour, which then spilled all over the counter and floor. He looked around at the mess, a sheepish look on his face.

Tsukishima sighed. “Well, I guess we have to clean this up now.”

Yamaguchi stared at the floor, which was covered in white powder. “I'll get some towels,” he said, before turning around and seeing that Tsukishima already had a wet washcloth.

“How about you start wiping down the counter and I'll get the excess flour?”

Yamaguchi started to wipe the counter, moving the cloth around aimlessly. The taller boy watched him struggle, and then after two seconds, realized that Yamaguchi had no idea what he was doing. “You've never cleaned anything before, have you?”

“Well, not really...For obvious reasons…”

“It's fine. I'll take care of it.”

“Are you sure? I can help if you need me to…”

Tsukishima started to clean up. As Yamaguchi watched him, he thought of an idea and then reached over to take a pinch of flour from a nearby pile of flour. He flicked it at Tsukishima while he was looking down.As Tsukishima turned around, he stuck his tongue out playfully. “Got you, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima let out a long and drawn-out sigh. “Yamaguchi, you're acting like such a little kid.”

“Sorry, sorry!” he said, not being the least bit sorry.  He went back to trying to help with the flour, when suddenly he felt something on the top of his head. He shook his head, only to see fine white powder falling around him. “Tsukki!”

“You know, you really look quite cute like that.” He smirked. When he had his back turned, however, Yamaguchi tossed two entire handfuls of flour at him, enough to make him jump a little bit in surprise.

“It's on."

The two tossed flour at each other for a while, each time making more and more of a mess. By the time they were finished, both of them were so covered in flour that they were as white as ghosts.

“Well...What are we going to do? I can't exactly go out like this…”

Tsukishima stopped. He didn't think of that, but he knew that people would ask questions if the crown prince walked around covered in flour. “Well, there's got to be a back way to your room, or a servant’s passage...One that not many people would go through.”

“Well, I guess I'll look for it on my own...But thanks so much for this. I've always wanted to learn to bake, you know.”

“We can do it again sometime. And when these cakes are ready, I'll bring them out for you.”

Yamaguchi’s face lit up with joy. “I'd love that! Thanks, Tsukki!”

“You're welcome.” Tsukishima smiled. “You know, the other staff have been wondering why I've actually been volunteering to bring out food, instead of only doing it when I really have to...But it's worth it.”

“Well, it's a way we can see each other, isn't it? And a pretty good one, I think.”

“You're right. But I think you should go now. Someone could come in here right now, and I don't want anyone to see us.”

“Alright, I will...But do you want me to help you clean up this mess?” He looked down at the floor.

Tsukishima shook his head. “I've got it.” Yamaguchi leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek, and then quickly hurried off, trying to find his way out of the kitchen.

Later, Tsukishima walked through the corridors of the castle, holding a tray of cakes that were fresh out of the oven. On his way to the drawing room, where he had been told to go, he decided to eat one. _These are actually pretty good...Yamaguchi’s not half bad for someone who's never baked before._

Tsukishima knocked on the door of the room, and then entered, noticing that the door wasn't locked. The first thing he noticed as he looked up was Yamaguchi’s soft brown hair sticking up, and the small smile growing on his face as he saw Tsukishima. Then, his eyes moved to Yachi, who was sitting next to him, and a woman with black hair and glasses who he had never seen before. Without saying a word, he put the tray down on the table and started to leave. However, before he even started to open the door, he heard a voice calling behind him.

“Thanks, Tsukki-shima…Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima froze up, shocked at Yamaguchi’s mistake and how he had quickly tried to correct it. He very nearly ran out of the room, not even looking back to see the princess’s reaction.

Yachi then turned to Yamaguchi. “These look tasty...Hey, Yamaguchi?”

He tried to hide the very obvious blush growing on his face. “Yeah?”

“Um...Do you know him? It's just that I see him a lot, and it seems like you two know each other…”

Yamaguchi started to shake his head quickly. “No, I don't! I mean, I've seen him around, but I don't really know him…He's just another one of the servants, I guess…”

The black-haired woman, who Yamaguchi had already forgotten the name of, looked slightly concerned. “Your Highness, are you alright?”

He tried and failed to hide his embarrassment. “Yes, I am…” _Great...I wanted to talk with Yachi about the wedding, but this definitely isn't going like I planned!_

Trying not to let the stress get to him, Yamaguchi attempted to change the subject. “Would you like a cake? I had one, they're quite good…”

_-_

Tsukishima took a cart with food on it through to the dining room, where Yamaguchi told him he would be waiting. Ever since what had happened with Yachi, Tsukishima didn't want to risk going to see him in a public place. However, that didn't stop them from spending their nights together, as Yamaguchi still had extra space in his bed. It had become another one of their habits, a habit that Tsukishima didn't want to break anytime soon.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts when he realized he was walking into the dining room. He headed straight to where Yamaguchi was, but then noticed who was sitting beside him.  Oikawa looked up and then lightly nudged Yamaguchi.

“Hey, look, your boyfriend’s here.”

As Yamaguchi blushed bright red, Tsukishima tried to handle the situation. “I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not his boyfriend.” He placed a plate of food in front of both of them, and then walked over to the other end of the table. However, he didn't get very far before Oikawa grabbed onto his arm.

“Wait. I'm not done talking.”

“Really, Your Highness, I've got to go…” Tsukishima tried to leave before Oikawa could say anything else, but it didn't work.

“So you're not dating him? But he's still got a nickname for you, and for some reason I always see you two together…”

Yamaguchi’s eyes were bulging out of his head, and even Tsukishima started to lose his composure. “T-there's nothing going on.”

“Well, I'd be careful if I were you...You never know what people might say.”

Tsukishima, who had at this point had enough of Oikawa altogether, finally decided to speak up for himself. “Look who’s talking. You should hear the things people say about you.”

Oikawa stared back at him, so astounded he couldn't say a word. After what seemed like ages, he finally said, “ What did you just say to me?”

“You heard what I said.”

Tsukishima could see Yamaguchi giving him a look, as if to tell him to stop, but he wasn't about to back down. “You look so surprised. I thought you would've already known this.”

Oikawa attempted to stay calm, but his shock and anger got the better of him. “You don't know what you're talking about! You know nothing about me!”

“Oh, really? Well, I know more than you think.”

“Like what?”

“Ah, it's not my place to tell you that, Your Highness,” he said sarcastically. Before Oikawa could say anything else, he walked off to serve another table halfway across the room. Yamaguchi watched him walk away, taken aback by Tsukishima’s outburst. Oikawa sat down beside him and started to eat.  After a moment, he turned to Yamaguchi.

“What was that?”

“I-I don't know,” Yamaguchi stuttered.

“And what gave your lovely boyfriend the right to talk to me like that?”

“He's not my boyfriend…”

“You're not fooling anyone.”

Yamaguchi looked away, suddenly becoming very interested in his food. Tired of being ignored, Oikawa walked off without even so much as a goodbye.

Before they went to sleep that night, Tsukishima nudged Yamaguchi to try to get his attention. “Hey, Yamaguchi?”

“What is it?”

“Did I embarrass you earlier?”

“You didn't embarrass me...But I can't believe you said all that to him.”

“It felt...pretty good.”

“But it was really dangerous, Tsukki…He's a king, he could probably have you killed for that if he wanted, or at least banished…”

Tsukishima lightly kissed his forehead. “Well, I'm still here, so there's no need to worry.”

“It guess you're right…”

“Now go to sleep. You need to.”

Before Tsukishima said anything else, he looked down to see Yamaguchi cuddling into him, looking very peaceful. Tsukishima let himself drift off into sleep as well, just as they had done many nights before.

-

Yachi darted through the halls of the castle, trying to find her way back to her room. After an embarrassing evening where she got lost in various different parts of the castle, she wanted nothing more than to get back to her comfortable bed. _Kiyoko’s probably really worried about me…I didn't tell her I would take this long! What if she thinks something happened to me?!_ She worried to herself while not looking where she was going. Before long, she ended up in another part of the castle she didn't know about. She then turned a corner and found that the rooms looked familiar. Thinking of when Yamaguchi gave her a tour, she remembered that this was where all the royal bedrooms were, and that she couldn't be really lost as long as she knew that. Passing by an ornate door, she stopped for a moment. _This is Yamaguchi’s bedroom, isn't it...I really should say goodnight to him. I don't want to seem rude._ She slowly opened the door, not wanting to wake Yamaguchi up in case he was sleeping.

The lights were out, and it seemed that Yamaguchi was sound asleep. Just as Yachi was about to carefully leave, however, she saw something completely unexpected. A flash of blond hair in the bed, right beside Yamaguchi. She gasped in shock, but then quickly stopped herself, remembering that Yamaguchi was still sleeping. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she looked closer to see who it was. Then, she recognized the person. It was that servant that worked in the kitchen, the one who was always bringing Yamaguchi things to eat. He was one of the last people who Yachi would have expected to see in her fiancé’s bed. All of a sudden, the blond boy started to toss and turn in his sleep, and Yachi almost jumped in surprise. _I have to get out of here before he wakes up and sees me…_ Slowly and quietly closing the door, Yachi left, continuing to run throughout the castle in a frenzy to get back to her bedroom.


	6. Yamaguchi Tadashi Almost Dies of Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry for being away for a little while, school just finished, as well as my show, and that really took a lot out of me. But now that it's finally summer, I have time to do what I love!
> 
> Spending time alone writing fan fiction and crying.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Plum x

Yamaguchi lied down on his bed, sinking into the comfortable pillows. Earlier that morning, Tsukishima had gotten up and went downstairs to go cook, but Yamaguchi just didn't feel like leaving his bed. It was as if almost all of his energy was gone, and all he could do was lie down and daydream. Before he could get too comfortable, however, he heard noises outside his door. It sounded like someone pacing back and forth, and Yamaguchi wondered who it could be. After all, most people who wanted to come into his room just knocked, came in, and left. Then, he heard a quiet knock from the door that broke him from his thoughts. He asked them to come in, and the door slowly opened.

Yachi was standing at the entrance to his bedroom, shaking and looking like she was about to pass out from the stress. Yamaguchi had never seen her so worried before. However, before he could ask her what was wrong, she began to stutter out some words. 

“Yama...Yamaguchi...I, um, need to tell you something…” 

He looked confused. “What is it?”

Yachi stood in front of him for a moment longer, as if trying to gather up all the confidence she had. She tried a few more times to choke out a sentence and then eventually said something. “The other day...I...I saw you and that blond boy sleeping together.” She said the last part so quickly that her words almost blended together. 

Yamaguchi felt like he was going to have a heart attack. His breathing started to get faster and faster, and beads of sweat started to form on his face.  _ No...She couldn't have…  _ Eventually, he brought himself to look at Yachi. “What?”

“You and the blond boy...He's a servant here, isn't he? Um…I think his name is Tsukki…”

“But- How-” Yamaguchi was so shocked, he couldn't even get a full sentence out.

“Well...I was coming to say goodnight to you, I thought I'd say goodnight to you, it would be nice...Sorry, I'm rambling...And then I saw him sleeping next to you. And you were both asleep, and I really didn't want to wake you up…” 

“But-” Yamaguchi stopped short, starting to cry. “Yachi, I'm so sorry!” Yachi looked surprised, not knowing what to do with the crying boy in front of her. “You...You're not going to tell anyone, are you? Please don't...If you do, they'll kill him…”

“Please don't cry!” She looked horrified, but didn't have any idea how to stop him from crying. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door, and both of them looked up at the same time. 

When Yamaguchi finally got up to open it, Tsukishima was standing there with a tray of food. “I brought you breakfa-oh. Hello, Your Highness.” He looked up, and to his surprise, saw Yachi beside his boyfriend. She nervously gestured towards him. 

“There he is.” 

Tsukishima tried to hide the growing look of surprise on his face. “Yes? What's going on?” Before Yamaguchi could say anything to him, Yachi said, “Y-you were the one who slept with Yamaguchi, weren't you?”

Tsukishima audibly gasped, but then tried to hide it. “I didn't do that. I don't know what you're talking about.”

“But I saw you…”

“I'm sure the prince would never sleep with anyone besides you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go.” He set the tray down and tried to leave, but was stopped by Yamaguchi putting a hand on his arm. 

“Tsukki...You don't have to lie. She knows.”

Tsukishima gave him an astonished look, not knowing what to say.  “Did you tell her anything?” 

“Not much…” He tried to stay calm, but in a second, he ran over to Tsukishima and flung his arms around him. Sobbing into Tsukishima’s chest, he gave him a tearful apology. “I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…” Tsukishima just stood there in shock, having not fully accepted the reality of the situation. 

Yachi watched the two of them, tears starting to form in her own eyes, and decided she had to do something.

“Yamaguchi, stop...I promise I won't tell anyone!”

He pulled away from Tsukishima for a moment, staring at Yachi and trying to process what she just said. “You...won't tell anyone? But why not?” 

“It's not worth it. I don't want him to die either,” she said, watching the look of relief grow on his face. “And...well...I have something I need to tell you too.”

Yamaguchi looked at her curiously. “What is it?”

She paused, as if not knowing how to get the words out. “Me and my attendant...We're, um, together...So I understand how you're feeling.”

His mouth opens wide with shock. “What?! You mean, Kiyo-what’s her name again?”

“Kiyoko.”

“And you're...dating her?”

Yachi nodded. “Yeah...I didn't want to tell you, I didn't know how you'd react...I thought you'd tell your father or something, and have her killed…”

“I would never…How long have you been together?”

“I’ve been dating her for a bit over a year…”

“That's a long time...Well, at least now we both know what's going on. No more secrets.”

“Right...So I guess you're not too happy about the wedding?”

“Not at all...How are we going to make that work? We have to...um...have to consummate it afterwards…” 

Yachi began to get more stressed. “I don't know...We’ll figure that out when we get there, I guess!”

“Yeah...But that means a whole night without Tsukki…”

Tsukishima looked at both of them. “I'm going to be at the wedding serving food, so at least I'll get to see you,” he said.

Yachi smiled a bit. “That's good for you two...Now, the only thing we have to worry about is keeping it secret from our parents, and Oikawa, and everyone else...that's a lot of things!”

“You don't need to worry so much,” Tsukishima said, trying to calm her down.

“Sorry...It's just that I can't help it. You think I'd be used to it after all this time with Kiyoko...But then again, I've never been in this kind of situation before…”

“It's okay. I'm worried too,” Yamaguchi said.

Tsukishima hesitated for a moment, but then put an arm around him. “You're going to be fine.”

“At least now I don't have to worry about you finding out.” Yachi smiled slightly.

Tsukishima looked over at the tray of food that he had placed on the table, and let out a small sigh. “Yamaguchi, your breakfast is going to get cold.” 

“Right...Sorry, Tsukki!”

“It's fine,” he said, turning to Yachi. “And could I get you anything, Your Highness?”

She shook her head. “I've already eaten...And you can just call me Yachi.”

“Right, Yachi.” He said goodbye to Yamaguchi, and then left to go back downstairs. Yamaguchi sat down on his bed and started to eat.

After a moment of thinking whether she wanted to interrupt him or not, Yachi finally spoke up. “Um, I'd best be going...But I'll see you later, of course!”

“Yeah, I'll see you later…” He waved to her, and she left almost as suddenly as she came in. Yamaguchi sighed, letting out all the stress that he had built up over the conversation.

-

Tsukishima walked quickly down the castle halls, trying to find where he had been asked to go. All that he knew was that some noble had demanded food, and he was the only servant free to deliver it.  _ I was hoping I could get part of the afternoon off… _ He sighed to himself, hoping no one could hear. All of a sudden, he heard voices and froze up, not knowing if they could see him. He felt relieved when he realized that they were coming from inside a room, but then stopped once he heard what was being said.

“I heard that about him too...I've heard all sorts of things about him.” 

“About Oikawa? Or about…” The voice trailed off, obviously not wanting to complete the sentence. 

“Of course about Oikawa, who else gets talked about as much as he does?”

“For a second I thought you were talking about the...never mind. I shouldn't mention it.” 

Tsukishima heard a huff from the other side of the door. “Fine, just don't tell me…But what did you hear about him? Don't worry, I won't tell.” 

“I’ve heard he's horrible to his servants, that he'd have someone killed for the littlest thing…I've served him once, when he came here last, and I don't doubt a bit of it.”

“He'd actually have someone killed?”

“And that's not even the worst of it...I heard that he had this guard, and one day he killed him in cold blood...No one knows why.”

Tsukishima heard a shriek, and almost gasped himself.  _ Killed someone? _ He put his head closer to the door to listen more, but then looked up and saw someone important-looking walking in his direction. He quickly ran off, continuing his search for the room where he was actually supposed to be.  _ That couldn't possibly be true...could it? _

-

Yamaguchi sighed to himself. Of all the things he could be doing on such a nice day, he was stuck inside listening to Oikawa go on about something or other.  _ I could be outside with Tsukki right now…We could be having a picnic, or kissing, or just talking to each other... _

“And how are the wedding preparations going?”

Yamaguchi tried to think of an answer, pretending he hadn't been zoned out. “Uh...Pretty well! Yeah…” 

Oikawa snickered. “You don't sound too excited, do you?”

“O-of course I'm excited.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Well, maybe you are, but I'm not so sure about Tsukki, hm?”

“What about him?”

“I can't imagine him being too happy to see his boyfriend getting married. And to a princess, of all people.”

“I'm not dating him, so I don't care!”

“You're getting so defensive,” Oikawa noted. “Yachi would be pretty disappointed if I told her, wouldn't she?”

“Don't do that.” For once, Yamaguchi felt relieved at the thought of Oikawa telling her.  _ It wouldn't even do anything...She already knows. And doesn't care. _

“I just might…” 

“B-but it wouldn't matter anyway, because we're not dating.” Yamaguchi wondered what it would take to make Oikawa go away, and as if by magic, Oikawa got up.

“You've said that a million times, but I'm not any closer to believing you…” He shrugs his shoulders. “Oh, well. See you later, Yamaguchi.” He walked away and went down the corridor.

Tsukishima walked through the castle, trying to get to the sitting room before anyone there started getting impatient. He really didn't want to be yelled at for being late again. Too busy thinking to see where he was going, he bumped into someone else, tensing up when he saw a flash of light brown hair and realized he had walked right into the person he least wanted to see.

“You should watch where you're going.” Oikawa looked up and then saw who he was talking to. “Ah, it's Tsukki! We keep meeting somehow.”

“I'm sorry.” He stared at the ground and tried to walk away, but Oikawa stopped him before he could. 

“Is something the matter?” Oikawa smirked.

“Well, someone won't stop bothering me.” Tsukishima laughed seeing the shocked expression on Oikawa’s face.  _ I can't believe I actually said that… _

“Did you just laugh at me?”

“Oh, terribly sorry. Did that bother you, Your Highness?” It was the most sarcastic honourific he had ever used.

Oikawa huffed. “You know, I could just tell someone about you and Yamaguchi. You wouldn't like that, would you?” 

Tsukishima tried to hide his fear. “What about me and the prince? There's nothing going on between us.”

“That's not entirely true, is it? And even if it was, it's my word against yours.”

“You know that would get me killed.” Tsukishima paused. “And it wouldn't be the first time you had someone killed either, would it?”

Oikawa stared at him in shock, trying to process what he had just heard. “Excuse me?”

“You heard what I said.” Tsukishima started to wonder if it was really a good idea to provoke Oikawa like this, but then realized that it might be the only way he could get answers on what was going on.

“And where did you hear that?” Oikawa said, looking him right in the eye. 

Tsukishima ignored him. “So, does that mean it's true?” 

“Just answer me!” Tsukishima looked at him with surprise, not expecting Oikawa to start yelling at him in the middle of the castle.

“You're getting so angry...Then again, I wouldn't expect anything else from the king who killed his own guard.” 

Tsukishima had done it. He had let slip the one thing that Oikawa couldn't stand to hear. He could see the anger growing on his face, and he didn't know what Oikawa would do next.  _ What if he gets so angry that he decides to tell someone?  _ Tsukishima started to worry, but then took a breath in to try to calm down.  _ That won't happen. It won't. _

“Y-you don't know anything about that! That's not even true!” Oikawa got flustered trying to respond to Tsukishima.

“Then why do people say things like that?” 

“It's none of your business.” Oikawa crossed his arms. “You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves.”

“Oh, really? And you don't think I feel the same way? You won't leave me alone about dating the prince, even though it's obvious I'm not.”

“But it's obvious that you are. And I can't be the only one who thinks that way.”

“I don't care. I need to go now. Lovely speaking to you, Your Highness.” He mockingly bowed to Oikawa and then walked in the opposite direction, away from where Yamaguchi was waiting.

-

Yamaguchi gazed up at the moon, wondering when Tsukishima would come to join him. He had asked him to meet him outside, but was scared that he wouldn't be able to come.  _ What if someone sees him coming out? No...I can't think of that… _ He got up, looking around to see if Tsukishima had gotten lost. There was always a chance that it could've happened, after all.  _ Maybe he didn't get lost...Maybe he got caught, or someone told on us, or he's sitting in jail right now, or he's already been killed... _ Yamaguchi snapped out of his thoughts, horrified.  _ That's way too scary to think about! _

Before he knew it, Tsukishima was sitting in the grass beside him. “Hey there, Yamaguchi.”

“Tsukki, you came!” A smile grew on his face, and Tsukishima could see it reflected by the light of the moon. 

“Of course,” said Tsukishima, smiling back at him. He felt Yamaguchi lean against his shoulder, staring up at the sky.

“It's a pretty night, isn't it?”

Tsukishima nodded in agreement, and then realized that Yamaguchi was now lying down in his lap, too tired to even sit up. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired…What about you?”

“I'm fine. Well, fine if you don't count the conversation I had with Oikawa earlier.”

“You talked to him again? W-what did he say?”

“He just tried to bother me…And then he got angry at me. Though I suppose that was my fault.”

“Your fault?” Yamaguchi looked at him, confused.

“I...said something I probably shouldn't have. I overheard some people talking about him, and they said that he had killed his own guard...I don't know how true it is, but I mentioned it to him and he blew up.”

Yamaguchi stared at him, wide-eyed. “He…He wouldn't do that, would he?”

“Who knows? Honestly, I wouldn't put it past him.”

“I've known him since I was little...He might be annoying sometimes, but he wouldn't actually kill anyone…”

Tsukishima sighed. “Don't worry yourself too much over it, Yamaguchi. I'm sure we'll find out what happened eventually.”

“Okay…” Yamaguchi yawned. Tsukishima took his hand and started to rub his finger along it gently, soothing him. He leaned down to kiss Yamaguchi’s forehead, but then saw that Yamaguchi’s eyes were closed and he was fast asleep.  _ He looks so cute sleeping… _ Tsukishima admired his sleeping boyfriend for a moment, but then remembered that they were both still outside. Tsukishima didn't know much about the life of a prince, but he assumed that the prince wasn't supposed to sleep outside with only a servant beside him.  _ What if someone comes looking for him? I can't exactly carry him into his room…  _ Tsukishima thought for a moment longer, and then moved slightly so that Yamaguchi was lying in the grass. He laid down beside him and held his hand.  _ Hopefully we'll wake up early tomorrow morning. _ He tried to stay awake a moment longer, watching the stars shine throughout the sky, but then couldn't stop himself from falling asleep.


	7. Tsukishima Kei Wonders Why This Had To Happen To Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone!  
> Here's the latest chapter, enjoy :)  
> Also, I'm going on a trip soon! I'm not saying to where, obviously, but I am going to see one of my favourite artists in concert. This either means that the next chapter will be posted quite early or a bit late. We'll have to wait and see which.  
> Thanks for checking in!  
> -Plum x

Tsukishima rubbed his eyes, sunlight shining into them.  _ I'm so tired…  _ He rolled onto his side, only to find that Yamaguchi was still sleeping peacefully beside him. Then, it hit him. It was the early morning, and he was outside sleeping with Yamaguchi, something that would definitely get them caught if anyone saw. And it probably wasn't long before one of the other servants started to look for Yamaguchi. He reached out and gently shook his shoulder, trying to get him to wake. “Yamaguchi? Please wake up…” 

Yamaguchi yawned and slowly started to open his eyes, looking around and seeing Tsukishima. “Morning, Tsukki...Hey, where are we?” 

“We're outside. You fell asleep once we came out here, and I couldn't move you.” 

Yamaguchi sat up and tried to wipe the dew out of his hair. “So do we have to go inside now?”

Tsukishima sighed. “Yes, we do, Yamaguchi…There's probably people looking for you now, and we don't want anyone thinking you went missing.”

“You're right...But it's nice to spend the night out here, isn't it? I love the gardens here.”

He smiled softly. “Me too.” He stood up, taking Yamaguchi’s hand and pulling him up. “Now let's go back before we're seen.” Yamaguchi kissed Tsukishima on the lips and then walked back inside to the drawing room.

-

Yamaguchi sat down at the dining table, eating the food that had been prepared for him. He wished he could be somewhere else, anywhere else, as he really didn't want to hear any more talk about the wedding, which was coming closer and closer with each passing day.  _ Soon enough it'll be here… _

Yamaguchi’s father looked at him. “Tadashi?”

“Yes?” He said, rubbing his eyes.

“Where were you last night? Your servants kept looking for you in your room, but you weren't there.”

Yamaguchi started to panic.  _ What if he knows? I need an excuse, I can't let him find out!  _ “Um...I was in the library...I wanted a book before bed, but I spent a while looking for one.” Yamaguchi hoped his lie was believable.

“Oh, well that's alright. For a moment I had gotten worried. Wouldn't want anything happening to you.”

“No, nothing happened…” Yamaguchi awkwardly tried to brush it off, but then turned his head when he heard a vaguely familiar voice beside him. “Your Highness?” He looked up and saw Kiyoko curtseying to him. 

“What is it?”

“May I speak with you? Privately.” Immediately, Yamaguchi understood what she wanted to talk about. He excused himself from the table and got up from his seat.

“Of course. There's a sitting room right over here where we can go.” She followed him into the room and closed the door behind them. Once inside, Yamaguchi sat down in a chair by the window and invited Kiyoko to sit down with him.

“Prince Yamaguchi...Yachi told me everything.”

“I thought so…And you can just call me by my name. I'm not really one for titles.”

She nodded. “I can't believe this is all happening. I didn't think the wedding was this close…” 

“Me neither. And I'm not looking forward to it.”

“Trust me, Yamaguchi, I'm not either…”

“Are you going to be there?”

“Not as a guest. Just to help Yachi.”

“Right...And then Yachi and I have to, um...spend our wedding night together.” 

Kiyoko cringed just thinking about it. “You're going to have to sleep in the same bed, there's no way out of that…”

“Yeah...I'm sorry, Kiyoko.”

“It's not your fault. We both knew this was going to happen eventually.”

“I guess you're right…”

“Besides, you haven't managed to get caught yet. Except by Yachi, and that was…never mind.” Kiyoko took back what she was about to say, not wanting to offend Yamaguchi.

“It's a miracle that we haven't…”

“And it won't happen. You just need to act like you're completely in love with Yachi. 

“I-I can do that…”

“That's good.” She got up from her seat. “I really shouldn't stay here and talk for too long. You have things to do, don't you?”

“Yes...Wedding preparations.”

“I'll let you go do that, then. But I'm sure we'll be seeing each other often, so see you soon.” 

“See you soon...Thank you for talking to me.” Yamaguchi smiled as she left, and then tried to compose himself before going back out into the public. He went towards the main hall, where many people had gathered, but then decided that he’d had enough of being around others. All that people would ever talk about was the wedding, and what a perfect pair Yachi and him would make, and what this would mean for their countries. Frankly, it was enough to make him sick. That, and the danger he was putting Tsukishima in just by them being together.  _ After the wedding, it'll be even worse if we're caught...Then again, it can't be worse than it already is...What's worse than being killed? _ He decided not to entertain that thought for too long. He had enough to worry about, after all. 

Once he got to his room, he collapsed out on his bed.  _ If Tsukki was here, he'd tell me to calm down and not worry so much... _ Just thinking about the fact that Tsukishima wasn't there made Yamaguchi start to tear up, and within moments he was sobbing, tears pouring out of his eyes. Thoughts of his future with Yachi came flooding into his mind, and all the pent-up emotions he had gathered over the past few weeks came out. He kept crying until a knock at his door interrupted him. He quickly dried his eyes and tried to compose himself, hoping that it was Tsukishima coming to comfort him. However, when he opened the door, it was only another servant coming in to clean. Yamaguchi politely asked them to leave, not wanting anyone to have to see him like this. He really didn't want anyone to know he was crying, and especially not what he was crying about.  _ I really hope Tsukki shows up sometime soon… _

-

“Tsukishima, come on, hurry!” 

Tsukishima turned around quickly when he heard his name, only to see an oven glove being tossed towards him, and one of the other kitchen servants yelling at him. It was the morning of the wedding, and everyone in the castle was frantically trying to prepare. The kitchens were filled with people trying to cook and bring out all kinds of food, from main meals to desserts. There was even a newlyweds’ breakfast being prepared for the next morning. Tsukishima tried to hold in his laughter when he heard about this, as he knew that the newlyweds in question would much rather be sharing breakfast with other people. However, he was in charge of serving dessert at the reception, which would've been an easy enough job if not for the sheer amount of people who would be demanding food from him.  _ I can't be thinking of that now...I need to focus on what's in front of me. _

“Get that cake out of the oven, will you? If it burns I don't know what I'm going to do.”

Tsukishima did as he was told, setting the cake on a nearby counter. All around him, there was yelling, shouting, and other commotion, which only made Tsukishima even more uncomfortable.  _ If this makes me uncomfortable, I can only imagine how Yamaguchi feels...No. Focus. _ He could hardly start setting the cake on a platter when he heard another voice from across the room. 

“Good grief, it's the prince, what does he want...Tsukishima, go out and help him. You looked bored anyway.”

Tsukishima pretended to be bothered by this, but tried his hardest to hold back a smile. Talking to Yamaguchi before the wedding was just what he wanted to do, even if they'd have to watch what they say. At least he could try to make Yamaguchi feel better. He walked out the kitchen doors and came face to face with Yamaguchi. He bowed, not knowing who could be watching or listening.

“Your Highness. Can I help you?”

For a split second, Yamaguchi looked confused, but then remembered that they were right outside one of the busiest places in the castle. “Yes...I need to talk to you. About the food for the wedding.” He said the last part hurriedly, as if that's all they were going to talk about.

Tsukishima tried to think of a way to tactfully say that now was not the right time. There was far too much to do, and with all the people circulating around the castle they were sure to be caught if they spent too long together. “There's a lot still to be done, Your Highness...Maybe someone else would be of better help to you.” 

“But I want to talk to you now...Come on.” He reached for Tsukishima's hand, before quickly remembering where they were and moving his own hand back to his side. Tsukishima followed him into a small room with a couple of chairs in it, and closed the door behind them. 

“We're fine in here, Tsukki. I used to hide here all the time when I was little, and no one ever comes in here.”

“Alright...What's wrong?”

Yamaguchi looked at him. “Nothing’s wr-how did you know that something was wrong?”

“Yamaguchi, you're easy to read.”

He blushed. “Oh...I'm just really worried. What if I say something wrong at the wedding? What if someone thinks that I don't want to get married to Yachi? What if someone sees me talking to you and assumes the worst?”

Tsukishima put his arms around him, holding him in a tight hug. “Yamaguchi, you'll be fine...Just breathe.”

“But those things could actually happen…”

“Well, first of all, no one would doubt that you actually want to marry Yachi as long as you pretend like you do. And it'll be easier now that she knows. She's pretending just as much as you are.”

“None of that will be any good if someone sees us talking and me not treating you like any other servant…” 

“That's not going to happen. Only talk to me at the wedding if you need something, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow if I can.”

“Okay...But save me some cake, alright?” Yamaguchi smiled, trying to hide how worried he was really feeling.

“Of course I'll save you some cake. It's your wedding, after all.” Tsukishima smiled back at him. “I've really got to go now, though. You should hurry back and start getting ready.” He started to walk back to the kitchens when he felt Yamaguchi’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Wait.”

Tsukishima turned back. “What is it?” 

Yamaguchi kissed Tsukishima lightly, and then started to kiss him with more passion. Tsukishima melted into it, wrapping his arms around him and letting Yamaguchi hold his face. They embraced each other more, and Tsukishima got so lost in Yamaguchi’s kiss that he almost forgot about where he was supposed to be. As they pulled away from each other, he decided it would be best to leave before anything else happened. 

“I should go now...That door isn't locked. It's not exactly safe.”

“Right…So, I guess I'll see you tonight?”

“I'll see you tonight. You'll be fine, Yamaguchi. We just have to get tonight over with.”

Yamaguchi tried to hold himself together, not thinking about what was to come. “Okay… Will you be at the ceremony too?”

“No. That's only for important people.”

“But you're important to me!”

“Yamaguchi, you know what I meant. Besides, I'm not sure I would want to watch the ceremony even if I could.”  _ If I have to see you kiss her in front of everyone, I'll probably be sick. _

_ “ _ Oh...Well, at least I'll be able to talk to you that night. If only a little bit.”

“That's right. But I've really got to go back to the kitchen, or else someone will go looking for me.”

“Okay, okay...I love you, Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima smiled slightly at how cute his boyfriend was. “I love you too.” He opened the door and quickly hurried back to the kitchen, trying to come up with a story for what took him so long.  _ I could say that he wanted me to run around getting him things…No, that won't work. We stayed in the same room the whole time. Or that he had no idea what kind of food we were making and he wanted to know…Oh well, whatever. It's nobody else's business, anyway.  _ He walked back inside like nothing had just happened and immediately got caught up in all the hustle and bustle.

-

Yamaguchi took a deep breath in, trying to prepare himself for what was to come.  _ Tsukki said everything would be fine...But what if it's not? I'm not ready, I'm really not ready… _

“Your Highness, are you ready to go?”

Yamaguchi was too zoned out to even acknowledge where the voice was coming from, or who was talking to him. “Yes, I am…” He left his bedroom and walked down the corridor before meeting Yachi at the end of it. She was wearing a long, white lace gown which looked stunningly beautiful on her, and Yamaguchi almost gasped at the sight of his friend.  _ She looks so different from usual… _

_ “ _ Yachi…You look lovely…”

“Yamaguchi! Oh, um, hi! You look nice too…”

As he took her hand tentatively, he whispered into her ear, “Are you nervous?” 

Yachi whispered back. “Very…There's so many people, and if I make a mistake no one will forget it…” 

“I-I'm sure we'll both be just fine…Let's go. There's not much longer we can put it off.” 

They walked towards the grand hall together, and Yamaguchi couldn't help but wonder just how much his life would change after this.


	8. Yamaguchi Tadashi Hopes No One Can Read Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here's chapter 8! Hope you all like it :)  
> I just auditioned for a show today and I really want one of the lead roles but I don't know if I'm good enough, so keep your fingers crossed for me

“His Royal Highness, Prince Yamaguchi Tadashi!”

All the people in the church rose from their seats as he walked by. He walked slowly down the aisle, trying to time his breaths with his steps. It was probably the only thing that could keep him focused and stop him from completely breaking down. He turned his head slightly to look around, and saw his father and mother to his right. He couldn't bear to make eye contact with them, as he was so scared that they would somehow see into his soul and know how much he didn't want to be here. He had always heard that the eyes were the window to the soul, and his eyes probably gave everything away. Next to them, he saw Yachi’s family waiting almost impatiently for her to enter. He looked around more to try to find Kiyoko, one of the only servants who would be allowed in for the ceremony, but couldn't see her. He didn't want to make a scene by turning around and looking for her. Tsukishima, of course, was nowhere to be seen. He looked up and saw that he was now standing at the front of the room, and everyone had their eyes on him. His hands started to sweat as he stood at the altar waiting for Yachi to meet him.

“Her Royal Highness, Princess Hitoka Yachi!”

She looked as pretty as a picture, just like the perfect bride. It was only when she raised her head that Yamaguchi could see just how nervous she was. They made eye contact with each other, and both of them knew exactly what the other was feeling.  _ Please let this be over soon… _ Yamaguchi thought, staring straight ahead. He wondered if he had a similar expression on his face to Yachi’s. He hoped not, as that would make it very obvious that he loathed this entire thing. Before he knew it, she was standing right in front of him. He took her hands, and the ceremony started.

Yamaguchi couldn't concentrate.  All kinds of thoughts were running through his mind, mostly thoughts of Tsukishima. All he could think of was what would happen to Tsukishima if they were caught, how much better it would be if Tsukishima was here, and most of all how Tsukishima's embrace felt. The kiss that they had shared just hours before was still fresh in his mind, a kiss that he knew nothing else could live up to. Around him, he could feel the stares of the wedding guests and hear the voice of the priest, but he could hardly comprehend the situation. It wasn't long before he and Yachi were exchanging vows, and then rings, and then it came time for the aspect of the ceremony he was dreading the most. The kiss.

Yamaguchi had never kissed anyone before, except for Tsukishima. He didn't know much about kissing, but he was sure kissing a girl would be much different. Especially if it was a girl he only thought of as a friend, and he was kissing her in front of his entire family, as well as nearly all the nobles in the kingdom.  _ This is my duty. I have to do this.  _ He tried to prepare himself for the moment, but once it came he simply leaned forward, pressed his lips to hers, and hoped for the best. 

He could hear the polite applause coming from the guests sitting in their seats, and before he could even comprehend what had happened, he and Yachi were walking out of the cathedral, flower petals being thrown on them as they walked. To some people, it might have seemed like the perfect royal wedding. As they were about to leave, Yamaguchi looked over to see where Kiyoko was standing and noticed that she smiled at Yachi, a smile that seemed both loving and sad at the same time. He could only imagine what she must be feeling. 

“Yamaguchi?” Yachi nudged him gently on the arm, trying to get his attention. 

“Sorry...I zoned out again.”

“It's okay...But we can head to the great hall now. I'm sure there'll be servants bringing out food.” She gave him a meaningful look, and it took Yamaguchi a second to understand what she was trying to say. 

“Of course. I'm sure you're hungry. I know I am.” He walked with her through the halls of the castle, smiling at nearly everyone he saw. 

“Um...Have you seen my family anywhere? I'm sure they're looking for me...Yours too…”

Yamaguchi glanced over his shoulder, and then saw his mother and father coming up to him.

“Tadashi, there you are! And Hitoka as well…Congratulations to the both of you.”

He plastered on a fake smile, something he had a lot of practice at. “Thank you very much.”

“You're welcome. You two enjoy yourselves. The food is very good, you know.” 

Yamaguchi nodded, and then called a servant over, as he wanted to eat something before he started dancing. Within a few moments, Tsukishima was by his side with a plate of sushi. He kept his head down, not wanting Yamaguchi to attract too much attention.  _ Everyone's staring at Yamaguchi...If he makes too much of a fuss about me, people will notice.  _ Tsukishima thought.

Yamaguchi turned around and found himself face to face with Tsukishima. “Hi...This looks tasty!” He took a piece of sushi and started to eat. 

“Yama-” Tsukishima stopped himself, freezing up and hoping no one noticed him. “I mean, Your Highness. Would you like anything else?” 

Yamaguchi tried to act calm, not wanting to give anything away. He remembered what Tsukishima had told him before the wedding.  _ Don't try to talk to me too much. We can talk after. “ _ Um...Would you get me some fruit? But not now. After the dance.” Yamaguchi felt worried just thinking about the dance. Despite all the dance lessons he had attended to prepare for other royal balls, he still wasn't the best dancer. Thinking about the entire room with their eyes on him as he danced with Yachi made his hands start to tremble with nervousness. 

“Y-Yamaguchi?” 

Yachi was standing beside him, her hand on his arm. “Are you alright?” She gave him a concerned look, and Tsukishima thought that it would be a good time to walk away and go somewhere else. Yamaguchi snapped out of his trance and nodded to her.

“Uh…Yeah, I'm fine.”

She leaned in and said in a quieter voice, “But are you actually fine? Or do you just not want to talk here?”

Yamaguchi sighed.  _ How did she figure that out…  _ “I don't want to talk about it here. Too many people.”

“I understand.” Yachi smiled at him slightly. Yamaguchi noticed people starting to clear out a space in the middle of the ballroom, and realized what he had to do now. He took Yachi’s hand and led her out into the centre of the ballroom. Bowing down and kissing her hand, he quickly glanced to his side and saw Tsukishima, among others, watching him. He looked back up, and started to dance. His hand was resting lightly on Yachi's waist, and she was looking up at him as he lead her around the ballroom. 

“I'm sorry…I'm not really the best at dancing.” 

“It’s okay, Yamaguchi…This isn't the best situation in the first place.”

“You're right,” Yamaguchi said, turning slowly as he danced. “Hey, is that Kiyoko?” Yachi’s face lit up for a moment as she looked around for her girlfriend. Kiyoko was standing just to the side of the crowd, watching the dancing couple with a calm look on her face. However, Yamaguchi knew that behind that facade, she couldn't stand to watch.

Before Yamaguchi knew it, the music started to draw to a close and their dance was over. He bowed to Yachi one last time and then walked towards the side of the room, his hand in hers. The crowd parted as they walked by, and soon enough the dance floor started to fill with other couples. However, they still couldn't escape all the attention they were getting, as Yamaguchi noticed when he tried to get some food and way surrounded by people trying to congratulate him.  _ I just want to talk to Tsukki…No. I promised myself I wouldn't try to do that too much. _

“Your Highness?”

Yamaguchi looked up at the sound of his title and saw a familiar face. “Yes?”

“Would you like some sweets? I figured you would like them, seeing as you're so sweet yourself.”

 

Yamaguchi couldn't stop himself from blushing bright red. “I'd love some…” He leaned in closer and dropped his voice to a whisper. “Tsukki...What if someone heard that?” 

“Don't worry so much…Everyone is dancing. And Yachi is all the way over there. I'm sure people are too busy complimenting her to pay attention to us.” 

Yamaguchi had his doubts about how true that was, but he decided to trust Tsukishima. He looked over and saw Yachi talking to Kiyoko, probably doing the same thing he was. Trying to pretend this wasn't happening by talking to her lover for a moment.

“I have some food for her too.”

“Right...I'll go tell her.” 

Tsukishima smiled and made a small bow before turning around to go help someone else, ending their conversation. Yamaguchi quickly walked over to go meet Yachi once again.

Later, Yamaguchi saw Kiyoko standing by herself and decided to go see her.  _ I hope I get the chance to talk to her… _

“Yes? What is i-Oh, Your Highness, it's you. Pleasure seeing you.”

“Kiyoko...Would you like to dance?”

She shook her head. “I'm not a guest here. It wouldn't be proper.” 

“It's okay...We can if you want to.”

Kiyoko lowered her voice. “I'm trying not to draw too much attention to myself. A servant like me dancing with the prince would have the opposite effect.”

“Right...I didn't really think of that. Sorry.”

“It's okay. Well, I wanted to ask you something.” Yamaguchi nodded, and she went ahead. “Have you seen King Oikawa lately? Or anyone from his kingdom?”

“Well, I saw Oikawa earlier...But he didn't talk to me apart from polite small talk.”

“That's strange. You would expect a lot more Aoba Johsai nobles at a big event like this.”

“I suppose so…I'm just glad Oikawa hasn't tried to talk to me about Tsu...you know…” He looked down at the ground, hoping his voice wasn't too loud. 

Kiyoko came close to telling him to be quiet, but then decided it wasn't the best idea.  _ He figured that out for himself. _

“Hey…I'm going to go find Yachi…Maybe we can dance again.”

“Maybe…” She smiled softly. “I wish you all the best, Your Highness.” 

“Thank you.” Yamaguchi smiled back and then walked away. From across the room, he saw Oikawa talking to Yachi and decided to go over and see what was happening.  _ What if he says something about Tsukki? _

“Yamaguchi, finally! I was just talking to Yachi. I'm sure you're both very happy together, hm?” 

“Yeah...Thank you.” He hesitated for a second, and then took her hand, as if to make it seem like they were actually in love.

Oikawa turned to Yamaguchi. “So, have you told her yet?”

“T-told her about what?” Yamaguchi asked, surprised that Oikawa would say something like that in public.

“About Tsukki, of course.”

“There's nothing to tell her. I hardly know him.” He flashed Yachi a look, trying to get her to play along as if she knows nothing.

Yachi acted confused. “Who are you talking about?”

Yamaguchi quickly interrupted her.  “No one!”

“You can say that…” Oikawa smirked.

Yamaguchi sighed. “I think I should go. Come on, Yachi.” He walked away without waiting for a response, and Yachi followed behind him.

They went to a part of the room without many people, wanting to get away from the crowd. Then, Yachi gave him a look.  “W-what was that about?” 

“Oikawa keeps trying to get me to admit I'm dating Tsukishima.”

“You mean he knows about you two?” Her mouth opened wide with surprise. 

“I wouldn't say he knows for sure…But he has his suspicions.”

Yachi mumbled something under her breath, but when Yamaguchi asked her what she said, she wouldn't repeat it. Then, he saw Tsukishima out of the corner of his eye and smiled at him. 

Yachi didn't even have to look to see what Yamaguchi was smiling at. “Is that Tsukishima?”

“Oh…yeah…” Yamaguchi blushed a bit.

“How did you two meet, anyway? I-if you don't mind me asking, that is!”

“I don't mind...Even though it's a bit embarrassing. He was walking somewhere, delivering food, and I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into him, literally…And then we kept seeing each other around.”

“That's cute…Well, I met Kiyoko a couple of years ago, when she came here to work as my attendant. I always thought she was really pretty…Seriously, I don't know how anyone can be as pretty as her!”

Yamaguchi smiled. “And look at you now.” 

“Right…Sometimes, I can't believe I'm dating her.” 

“I get how you feel…But should we really be talking about this here? You never know who could be listening…That's what Tsukki said.” He paused for a moment. “I mean, Tsukishima.”

“You're right.” She began to walk towards a group of nobles from her kingdom, but then stopped to whisper in Yamaguchi’s ear. “Tsukki is a cute nickname!”

A few hours later, Yamaguchi was so exhausted that he almost collapsed out on a nearby chair. All the dancing he had been doing had left him hungry and tired, and his feet were just about to give in. Even the wedding dinner he had didn't give him much more energy, delicious as it was. After a while, though, Yachi noticed him leaning against the wall.

“Yamaguchi, you look pretty tired…”

“I am…I'm ready to leave if you are.” He tried to stifle a yawn.

“Then let's go,” she said, starting to walk towards the stairway that lead to the royal bedrooms. Yamaguchi followed her, and then sleepily opened the door to his bedroom and laid down on the bed. Yachi sat beside him awkwardly.

“So…Do we have to…”

“Sleep together?”

“We do, don't we…” She sighed. 

“We don't actually have to. I guess we can just close the door and pretend we're doing it. And you can spend the night in here.”

“Okay…I'm sorry. I know you'd rather be sleeping with Tsukishima.”

“It's okay. It's not your fault.” He got under the covers of his bed and laid his head on the pillow. On the opposite side of the bed, Yachi got in. 

“You know, this isn't quite what I imagined my wedding night being like…Although I don't know what else I could’ve expected. It's not like I could have gotten married to Kiyoko, after all…” 

“If only that could happen…” Yamaguchi sighed, although at this point he couldn't tell if it was a sigh or a yawn. 

“Yamaguchi, I think I just heard you yawn...Maybe it's time we went to sleep.”

“Okay…Goodnight, Yachi. See you in the morning.”  Yamaguchi tried to get to sleep as quickly as possible, but his mind was filled with thoughts of what could happen, and what he had just done. He wondered if his marriage would really help the kingdom or if it was just an empty gesture, a meaningless act that served no purpose but to make their two kingdoms appear united and to get him an heir to the throne.  _ At least I get to stay here…I can't imagine what Yachi must be feeling. I could never live away from my family.  _ He pondered that for a moment, and then realized that living somewhere else would mean leaving Tsukishima behind. He was definitely glad to be staying at the palace.

_ Tsukki must be wanting to talk to me so badly…At least, I know I want to see him.  _ Yamaguchi thought about Tsukishima watching him with Yachi for the entire evening, and just the thought of it made him want to tear up.  _ No…I can't cry. I have to sleep.  _ He glanced over at Yachi curled up on the other side of the bed, trying to see if she was awake or not, and then saw her staring back at him. They looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments, and then Yachi spoke up. 

“Um...Yamaguchi…Are you alright?”

Yamaguchi decided it would be easier to lie. “I'm fine...But let's both go to sleep now. We'll feel better in the morning, right?”

“Right…Goodnight again.”

Yamaguchi closed his eyes.  _ I suppose this is my future now…   _


	9. Tsukishima Kei Makes A Terrible, But Wise, Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy. I had two weeks to put together a show, and I was one of the lead roles! It was a bit stressful, but very fun. I love theatre.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Plum

Tsukishima paced the halls of the castle, wondering what was taking Yamaguchi so long. He usually came down for breakfast long before this, and Tsukishima was starting to grow impatient.  _ I'm sure he's just busy…But I really need to talk to him. Especially after last night.  _ He decided to quickly go back to the kitchen and prepare a plate of strawberries. If he did come downstairs anytime soon, Tsukishima would need something to give to him, otherwise it would look suspicious. He did not need to attract more attention to himself than necessary.  _ After talking to Yamaguchi so much at the wedding, I might have already done that.  _ He tried to concentrate more on the fruit he was cutting.  _ I can't think that way…Yamaguchi already worries enough, I don't need to worry like that too.  _ He tried to console himself by thinking that most of the guests at the wedding wouldn't have paid much attention to one of the servants anyway. Of course, there was one person there who would’ve paid attention to him and Yamaguchi, and that person was probably sitting in the sunroom ordering some servants around. As much as Tsukishima didn't want to have to face him again, there was something he needed to know. And the only person who could give him the answers he was looking for was Oikawa.  _ I should talk it over with Yamaguchi first…He probably has no idea what I heard. And he'd definitely want to know. _ Tsukishima thought about going up to Yamaguchi's room to find him, but wondered if it was worth it dealing with whoever might be in there with him. If there were other people in the room and he couldn't talk to Yamaguchi in private, his trip upstairs would just be wasted.  _ Besides, I'm probably needed down here. _ He worked more in the kitchen, but then realized that he simply could not wait any longer.  _ Yamaguchi needs to know what I heard. It's important enough. _ He grabbed the tray of fruit and carried it upstairs along the familiar route that he now knew as the way to Yamaguchi’s room.

_ Please let Yamaguchi be the only person in here. I want to talk to him, not serve him and pretend I haven't been making out with him.  _ Tsukishima paused for a moment, and then tentatively knocked on Yamaguchi's door. 

“Come in.”

The first thing Tsukishima noticed was that the voice sounded far too high-pitched to be Yamaguchi’s. However, it didn't sound like Yachi’s voice either. He contemplated leaving the food at the door and just walking away, but then decided he had to follow through with his actions. When he opened the door, he saw a vaguely familiar face that he then recognized as Yachi’s mother.  _ Great. The queen of a neighbouring kingdom. Just who I wanted to deal with. _

“Oh, you brought food?” Tsukishima nodded, being careful not to make a sound. 

“Took you long enough. Honestly, the servants here are so slow. It baffles me why they even keep you around.”

“Pardon?” Tsukishima couldn't believe what he was hearing.  _ Could she leave me alone? _

“The prince and princess have been waiting here for ages. They want a meal, not a plate of berries from some useless servant. You shouldn't be slacking off on your job like you do.”

Tsukishima bit his tongue, trying to hold back a much more sarcastic comment. “And what would they like me to get, then?”

“Anything but this. Now get out before they see you here.”

“Yes, right away. I hope His Highness enjoys the strawberries.” Without turning back to look at her face, Tsukishima left the room. He could feel the tiniest tears start to well up in his eyes, and was disappointed in himself.  _ I can't let her get to me. _ He thought of other places in the castle where Yamaguchi might be, and then realized that he was probably in the garden with Yachi. He felt a bit jealous thinking of Yamaguchi sitting with her in the garden and going to all their favourite places, but consoled himself by remembering that they were probably sitting awkwardly on a bench together, waiting for Kiyoko to show up. 

Tsukishima could barely get out into the garden before seeing him. Just like he had thought, they were sitting together close to the castle doors. Yachi was wearing a pink floral dress which made her impossible to miss, and Tsukishima had gotten used to finding Yamaguchi in a crowd. He looked around to see who else was in the gardens, and then went over to them.

Yamaguchi heard footsteps coming over to him and sighed, thinking it was just another noble come to congratulate him about last night. “Yes?” He said tiredly. However, his face lit up when he saw who was really there.

“Tsukki!”

Tsukishima quickly pecked him on the cheek. “Shh, not so loud. You never know who might hear.”

“But you just kissed me…” Yamaguchi gave him a confused look.

“No one’s looking. I checked.”

“Oh, okay…Nice to see you!”

“Nice to see you too, Yamaguchi.” He paused for a moment, and then awkwardly turned to Yachi. “And to you too. Hello.”

Yachi smiled at him. “Um…Hi!”

Yamaguchi moved over on the bench to make room for Tsukishima to sit beside him. Tsukishima accepted his offer and slid his hand into Yamaguchi’s, entwining their fingers together.  “You have time to stay a while, right?” Yamaguchi asked.

“I made time. Which is why I came out here. I need to talk to you.”

Yachi saw this as her opportune moment to leave. “I told Kiyoko I'd be inside soon, anyway…See you!” She waved goodbye to them and quickly walked off.  

“So…What was it you wanted to talk about?” Yamaguchi leaned his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder, and Tsukishima wrapped an arm around him protectively.

“It’s about last night.” Yamaguchi groaned just thinking about the events of the night before.

“What about last night? Did I do okay? Was I too obvious?”

“No, it's not about that. You were fine.”

“I didn't feel fine...But okay. What was it about, then?”

Tsukishima took a deep breath in. “It’s about Oikawa.” 

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima, his attention completely on him. “What about Oikawa?”

“You know how people gossip, especially when they've had a bit to drink…And I heard some things I probably wasn't supposed to hear. Things about what happened to Oikawa two years ago.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Go on.”

“I overheard some people talking about it…They must have been nobles or something. One of them started talking about how Oikawa hadn't gotten married yet, and how he'd need to so he could have an heir…Then one of them said, and I quote, ‘After what happened to that guard two years ago, it's no wonder. Seems that if you sleep with Oikawa, you die.’ And then the other tried to get her to shut up. They were in public, after all.”

Yamaguchi looked more shocked than Tsukishima had ever seen him. “What?! So Oikawa slept with a palace guard?”

“Apparently.”

“The same guard he killed two years ago?”

“I'm assuming so. There isn't anyone else it could be.”

“But why would he do that? That's horrible…” 

“I don't know why he did it. I don't know why he does anything, honestly…He's unpredictable. It's no wonder people are scared of him.” Tsukishima thought for a moment. What he had heard had to be true. There was no reason for anyone to lie about that. After all, someone would be more likely to lie about what had happened and sugar-coat their words to save their head from ending up on a chopping block.  _ Oikawa, however… _ Tsukishima thought that Oikawa would be more likely to try to protect his reputation, and he would do that by trying to nip any rumours like what he had heard in the bud. Which meant that if no one else was willing to talk about it, he had to get answers from one person.

“I'm going to talk to Oikawa about it.”

Fear entered Yamaguchi’s eyes, and his jaw dropped. “You-you can't be serious! Asking Oikawa about what happened two years ago, the one thing he forbids people from talking about…That's basically a death sentence!”

“I know, Yamaguchi, calm down…It's the only way we’re going to get answers.”

“And why are you so desperate for answers?” Yamaguchi almost shouted.

“You knew Oikawa as a child, right? Was he always the way he is now?”

Yamaguchi looked confused. “Well, sometimes he was a bit rude when he was younger…But he was nice enough, I suppose. Definitely not as bad as he is now.”

“So he didn't completely hate you back then?”

“Oh, no, definitely not.”

“Then whatever happened two years ago must've changed him. When he was younger, he wouldn't have threatened to tell people about us, having me killed in the process…He also wouldn't have declared war on an entire kingdom. Or tried to invade anywhere else.”

“So, you think if you find out what happened, you'll be able to figure out why he's acting the way he is now, and why he's such a threat to the kingdom, and to us?”

Tsukishima nodded. “That's the plan.”

“Tsukki, you're a genius…But it's still a terrible idea. What if he gets mad at you?”

“I can handle it. It's not like it'll be the first time a royal’s gotten angry with me.”

Yamaguchi thought about questioning him further about this, but then decided he didn't really want to know, if only to stop himself from giving whatever royal it was a piece of his mind. “Are you sure? There's got to be other ways to find information.”

“No one will talk about it.”

“So you're definitely doing it?”

“It’s got to be me. You have a reputation to uphold. I don't.”

Yamaguchi started to say something in protest, but stopped himself. “Fine…But promise me you'll stay safe, alright? We don't know what he could do…”

Tsukishima cupped Yamaguchi’s face in his hands. “No need to worry.” Yamaguchi gazed back at him, his expression filled with love. Tsukishima couldn't help but wonder how lucky he was to be with Yamaguchi, and how different his life would be if they hadn't bumped into each other that one day. He couldn't imagine his life without Yamaguchi’s comforting presence, and the very real threat of them being separated was enough to make him start to break down. It was at that moment Tsukishima fully realized that he would do anything to protect Yamaguchi, even if it took his own life. He would do anything to protect the smile on his cheeks, or the “I love you” that came from his lips when he woke up next to him in the mornings. Anything Yamaguchi did was beautiful to him.

“Tsukki?” 

Yamaguchi was lightly touching his face. Tsukishima barely had time to respond before Yamaguchi started to talk again. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes…Just thinking.” Tsukishima didn't even have to specify what he was thinking about for Yamaguchi to know.

“Are you worried?” 

“Who wouldn't be? He's had people killed before for much less than what I'm about to do.”

“I know…I'm nervous too…But you'll be fine, I mean!”

Tsukishima ruffled Yamaguchi’s hair slightly. “You don't need to worry so much. I'm going to be fine. I promise I won't get myself killed.”

“Good.” The pair sat in silence for a moment, letting Tsukishima’s words echo in the air around them. The peaceful serenity of being outside in the gardens helped Tsukishima calm down a bit, and being with Yamaguchi helped lighten his mood. However, before he knew it, the silence had been broken by the sound of Yamaguchi’s voice.

“Hey, Tsukki?” He asked.

“Yes? I'm listening,” came Tsukishima’s reply.

“Don't go in and see him yet. Will you stay here with me for a while?”

Tsukishima couldn't possibly say no to a request like that. “Of course.” Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s shoulders, holding him close. He touched his lips lightly to Yamaguchi’s, and leaned into the kiss as Yamaguchi started to kiss him back. He gradually kissed him with more power, and then noticed that Yamaguchi’s hands were moving farther and farther down his back. Tsukishima leaned in closer, but then thought for a moment and pulled back. “Not here, Yamaguchi…” 

Yamaguchi moved his hands back up to Tsukishima’s face. “Right…Sorry, Tsukki,” he said, but Tsukishima swore that he saw a smirk out of the corner of his eye. 

“Hey, Yamaguchi?” 

“What is it?” 

 

“I love you.” Yamaguchi blushed powder pink, and Tsukishima smiled seeing his flushed cheeks. “More than you could imagine.”

-

Tsukishima stood nervously outside the imposing door that led to the room where Oikawa was staying. Yamaguchi had reassured him and made him feel more confident about what he was doing, but he still couldn't help but worry.  _ Pull yourself together…You've got to do this. _ He knew that if he didn't build up the courage to do this, there was no other way to get information on what had happened.  _ This could mean the difference between him telling people about us or leaving us alone. _ He took a deep breath in, trying to call himself. All he had to do was go in, pretend to be polite, and ask him all the questions he could without Oikawa getting so mad that he has him executed. Eventually, Tsukishima decides that he's done enough worrying and knocks on the door.

“Come in.”


	10. Yamaguchi Tadashi Can't Help But Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thanks for checking in to read the latest chapter! I'm on holiday right now so my updating might be a bit sporadic, but once I'm home, the remaining chapters should be coming a lot more quickly!  
> -Plum x

Yamaguchi got up from the table where he had been sitting and left the room. He had been required to attend another meeting with his father about the threats of neighbouring kingdoms, and it had left him drained of energy. He almost went back to his room to take a quick nap when he remembered something he had promised to Tsukishima. Instead of going upstairs, he walked to the main hall and waved a servant over. They quickly came to his side, and Yamaguchi smiled, more to calm himself than the servant.

“Excuse me…Would you tell King Oikawa that someone would like to see him?”

The servant’s eyes went wide with apprehension at the thought of speaking to Oikawa, but she nodded her head and quickly ran off in the other direction. Yamaguchi sat down on a nearby chair, trying to stop his hands from shaking. He was so worried about Tsukishima that he couldn't think about anything else.  _ I really hope he's okay, and that everything is going the way he wants… _

Shortly after, Tsukishima stood in the entranceway of Oikawa’s room. He looked around, almost gasping at what was around him. The room was nowhere near as opulent as Yamaguchi’s, but it was still nicer than almost anywhere Tsukishima had been in his life.  _ Only the best for a visiting king, I suppose. _ The large window had a beautiful view of the front gardens, and there was a landscape painting of the countryside hanging on the opposite wall. It almost made Tsukishima homesick, although he tried not to dwell on that for too long. Now wasn't the time, after all. In the corner of the room stood a red velvet sofa with golden feet. Tsukishima couldn't help but think of how comfortable it looked, and then he glanced up and saw who was sitting on it.

Thankfully, Oikawa hadn't looked to see who was there yet, although he was aware someone was standing in his room. Tsukishima walked towards the sofa, stopping and bowing once he was right in front of him.  _ If I'm going to be polite, I might as well go all out. _

“Your Highness.”

Oikawa looked up with surprise at hearing the familiar voice. “Oh. It's you.”

“I'm terribly sorry to bother you here. I'm sure someone like you is ve-”

Oikawa cut him off. “Oh, please. Drop the fake niceties and just tell me why you're here.”

Tsukishima sighed in annoyance. He had barely gotten out a full sentence before Oikawa had seen through his act. “I needed to ask you something.”

“You needed to? Well, go ahead, then.”

“I just found it strange how you don't have a personal guard, especially with you being the king of a country and all.”

For a second, Oikawa almost looked startled, but then quickly composed himself again. “That's none of your business. And besides, there are plenty of palace guards.” He laughed slightly. “What, were you worried about me?”

“Hardly. But I heard you once had a guard of your own. What happened to him?”

At that point, Oikawa’s eyes couldn't stop from growing wide. “What- Why would you- Where did you hear about him?”

“I'm not saying.”

“Tell me. Now.” Tsukishima could feel Oikawa shooting daggers at him with his glare. He tried to remain unfazed.

“You answer my questions and I'll answer yours.”

“I'm not letting a servant order me around. Now tell me, or else it won't be very pleasant.” He crossed his arms.

“Ah, so you won't let a servant order you around, but you'll let a guard sleep with you? I'm surprised.” He took a deep breath in, preparing for Oikawa’s reaction.

Said reaction was nothing less than what Tsukishima was expecting. Oikawa stood up out of his seat and took a step towards him, his face a mixture of horror and fury. “What did you just accuse me of?”

“It's not an accusation if it's true, is it?”

“I- You-” Tsukishima had never heard Oikawa stutter before. At least not before bringing up this subject around him. 

“And I'm sure there are plenty of people who would want to know that. Yamaguchi, perhaps?” Tsukishima almost enjoyed watching Oikawa figure out what to say next. “Now will you tell me if it's true or not?”

“Fine! I slept with him, okay! It's true! Now will you leave me alone about it?”

Tsukishima thought that leaving Oikawa alone about the matter would not get him any more information, so he decided against it. “And where is he now? I want to talk to him.”

Oikawa paused for a moment. “You can't. He's dead.”

“So the saying is correct…‘You sleep with Oikawa Tooru and you die.’ Explains why you haven't gotten married yet,” Tsukishima teased.

“Shut up! You have no right to be talking about that. I don't even know where you found out about it,” Oikawa said, seemingly embarrassed at his confession.

“For your information, I don't know who I heard it from. There are too many people in this palace.”

Oikawa sighed loudly. “I'm sure everyone’s going to find out about it now, thanks to you.”

“Don't worry. I won't tell anyone.” Tsukishima stopped for a moment to see Oikawa’s reaction. “Well, I won't tell anyone if you answer more of my questions.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Yamaguchi put you up to this, didn't he?”

It was now Tsukishima’s turn to feel vulnerable. “The prince didn't put me up to anything. Like I've said many times before, I hardly know him.”

Oikawa let out a fake laugh. “You're not a very good liar, Tsukki. But I suppose I'll forgive you for now.” 

Tsukishima groaned. “So, are you going to let me ask you a question or not? I don't want to stay here all day.” 

“So rude! You really shouldn't speak that way to a king, you know.” 

Tsukishima ignored his comment, if only to annoy him even further. “How did he die? You killed him, didn't you?”

“Stop saying that! I…I didn't kill him. Is that really what you think of me?”

“Yes, actually. But if you didn't kill him, then how is he dead?”

Oikawa drew himself up to his full height, and how intimidating he was trying to seem wasn't lost on Tsukishima. “I'm not telling. That's no one’s business but my own.” 

“Why not? It's not like anyone else will find out. Only me.”

“And your precious boyfriend. And probably others.”

Tsukishima gave him an exasperated look. “How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not dating the prince. I would never do something like that. Don't you know what would happen to me if we were dating?”

“You would be executed as soon as they found out. If you're lucky, it would be in private. Yamaguchi wouldn't be allowed to be anywhere by himself for ages afterwards, and that's if he gets off easy. He’d never stop hearing about it.” Oikawa paused for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. “Not exactly something you would want for yourself, I'm assuming.”

Tsukishima couldn't help but notice how specific Oikawa’s answer sounded. “You say that like you have experience with it yourself,” he said, almost jokingly. He really didn't think much of it until he saw Oikawa’s reaction. 

Oikawa’s mouth was wide open and he was staring at Tsukishima, dumbfounded. “I- I- what? Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

“You can't be…Why won't you just leave me alone? I'm tired of you!”

Tsukishima wondered why Oikawa had reacted so strongly. True, he had meant just to piss Oikawa off, but he seemed personally offended.  _ It’s almost as if…Wait. _ Perhaps there was a reason why Oikawa always seemed to see through his and Yamaguchi’s excuses as to why they weren't together, or how he noticed them in the first place. Maybe the rumours about Oikawa killing his own guard weren't true after all. If they had been caught sleeping together, then that would explain how he died, and why Oikawa had changed so much in the past two years. And how Oikawa knew so much about what would happen if he and Yamaguchi were caught. The only other person he knew who would know that much about being in a secret relationship was Yachi, and that was because she was in one herself.  _ What if…  _ Eventually, a revelation dawned on Tsukishima, one that he never expected up until now.

“You and that guard…You were with him, weren't you? You cared about him.” Tsukishima knew it was true from the moment he looked at Oikawa’s face. Then, Oikawa did something Tsukishima never thought he would do, especially not in front of him.

Oikawa started crying.

Almost collapsing back onto the sofa, tears started to pour from his eyes. Tsukishima stood there, not knowing what to say.  _ When I came to work here, they didn't teach me what to do when the monarch of a country starts crying in front of you. _ Oikawa quickly tried to wipe his face on his sleeve and face Tsukishima again. “I…loved him.”

“You did, huh…” Tsukishima still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

“I loved him, and then after that one night, they killed him…They killed him right in front of me. He didn't deserve it!” Oikawa tried to compose himself after his outburst, slowly taking a breath in and then letting it out. “You know, it's not going to work out for you and Yamaguchi. It never does.”

“Him and I aren't together in any way. Just because you were, doesn't mean we are.” 

“You think I can't tell what's going on when you go into Yamaguchi’s room and don't come out until the next morning? You're not even trying to be subtle.”

Tsukishima started to panic a bit.  _ How does he know that? _ “I-I don't do that. I only go to the prince’s room to serve him food. Nothing else.”

“After all that, you still won't tell me the truth?” Oikawa asked, almost whining. However, Tsukishima could still see the sadness in his expression.

“That is the truth. And you're not going to hear any different from me. Or the prince, for that matter. So I'd appreciate it if you would stop accusing me of lying.”

Oikawa stood up once more and pointed at the ornate door where Tsukishima had entered from earlier. “Leave. Now. Don't make me ask twice.” 

“Of course, Your Highness. Have a nice day.” Tsukishima figured that if he had dropped all resemblance of politeness earlier, one last sarcastic comment couldn't be any worse. As he was about to leave, Oikawa decided to say one last thing.

“And none of what I said leaves this room, understood? I will know if it does, and I don't think you want to know what will happen to you then.” Tsukishima nodded, and left without another word. However, he couldn't stop a shiver from running down his back.  _ Oikawa really can be scary sometimes. _

Tsukishima quickly left the room, turning the nearest corner and walking down the red-carpeted hallway. After all the stories he had heard, he was surprised he managed to get out of there alive. He was even more surprised that Oikawa actually admitted to being in love with his guard. At first, he never expected Oikawa to do something like that, but once he thought about it, it made perfect sense. He could only hope that because of what happened two years ago, Oikawa wouldn't tell anyone about him and Yamaguchi. Of course, knowing Oikawa, anything could happen. Tsukishima groaned. For all he knew, Oikawa could use this as an excuse to mess with Yamaguchi more.  _ Yamaguchi. That reminds me. I have to go tell him what Oikawa said.  _ He started to walk back downstairs to the great hall, where he assumed Yamaguchi would be waiting. Then, he turned another corner and realized that he didn't recognize some of the rooms where he was. There were plenty of ornate doors, some with what looked like actual gold on them. He wouldn't be surprised if it was. There was also a small chandelier hanging from the very tall ceiling. These features would be much more helpful if it wasn't for the fact that most of the areas of the castle had ornate doors and tall ceilings. 

After walking around a bit more, Tsukishima still had no idea where he was. Since he spent most of his time in the kitchens, he wasn't used to having to travel around the palace like this. Not to mention the fact that he really wasn't supposed to be up here unless he was serving someone. He began to grow frustrated. If he didn't find Yamaguchi soon, then Yamaguchi was going to worry even more about him. He might even think that something bad had happened to him.  _ Poor Yamaguchi worries enough, I don't need to trouble him even more. _ He walked around some more, not even knowing if he was going towards the great hall or not, when he saw someone familiar.

“Tsukishima?” The other person looked up at him, a confused look on her face. 

“Yach-” Tsukishima stopped himself. “Your Highness.” He really loathed having to be so careful about using titles in public.

“Um…Hi!” She smiled at him, and then leaned in closer. “Hey…You work here, you must know the palace really well, right?” She said, in a quieter voice.

“I wouldn't say that…The prince probably knows his way around better than I do.”

“That's the thing…I don't know where I am. Or where he is.” Yachi blushed slightly. “B-but I'll figure it out, I mean! If I'm going to live here for the rest of my life, I should at least learn how to get around, I'll make a terrible princess if I don't…” She trailed off.

Tsukishima didn't know how to break it to her that he was as lost as she was.  _ Well, if we're both looking for Yamaguchi, maybe we can get somewhere together. _ “I'm afraid I can't help you there, Your Highness…I'm not sure where I am either.”

Yachi looked surprised. “Y-you aren't?” 

“No…I don't usually come up to this part of the palace. And since I'm not doing anything, I’d probably get in trouble if someone else saw me here, just wandering around doing nothing.”

“Well, if anyone asks, you're helping me…But how did you get here in the first place, then?”

“I was…Let's just say I was with King Oikawa.” He dropped his voice to a whisper. “I’d rather not say too much. Anyone could be listening.”

“I don't think anyone is here, or else they probably would've talked to me earlier…But that explains why Yamaguchi was so anxious earlier.”

“He was?” Tsukishima said.

“He must've been worried sick about you…I see why.” She thought for a moment. “You'll tell me what happened later, right? I-if you want to, of course!”

“I will. Don't worry.” Tsukishima told her. “First, I need to tell Yamaguchi…” He muttered to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Yachi heard him. Tsukishima began to wonder if telling two royals about something he wasn't even supposed to know himself was a good idea, especially after Oikawa had threatened him to stay silent.

“Right…But first, we need to find where we're going.” 

Tsukishima looked at the hallway to his left. “I think this is the way I came. We can try going down here.” 

“Okay, let's go!” She started to walk down the hallway and then realized she could barely keep up with Tsukishima, who was obviously in a hurry to find Yamaguchi. Eventually, she stopped trying to walk beside him and just walked behind him.  _ Yamaguchi’s not the only one who's really worried…I hope he's okay. _

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi’s hands began to tremble as he talked to people in the great hall of the palace. It had been hours since Tsukishima had gone to talk to Oikawa, and he hasn't seen him anywhere since. His mind started to fill with all the possibilities of what could've happened to him.  _ What if he's dead right now? No, I can't think like that, I can't… _

Yamaguchi’s heart started beating at a normal tempo again when he saw a tall, blond person walking in his direction. It took all his willpower to not run up to him and start hugging him. However, Tsukishima walked up to him before he could do that. Yamaguchi couldn't stop a smile from growing on his face. “Tsukishima!”

  
Tsukishima caught Yamaguchi’s eye and let out a small smile himself. “Your Highness.” He leaned in closer to Yamaguchi, and his voice grew quiet. “We need to talk.”


	11. Tsukishima Kei is Totally in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here's a cute little update for you! Hopefully I'll be able to post another one soon.  
> -Plum

Tsukishima could feel Yamaguchi tossing and turning in bed. Even though the sun was just beginning to rise, he was still sound asleep. Tsukishima rubbed his eyes, trying to keep himself from falling asleep as well. Waking up early had become a habit for him a long time ago, and the sooner he got out of Yamaguchi’s room, the lesser the chances were that they would get caught together. However, he just couldn't bring himself to leave Yamaguchi alone, and not even wish him a good morning.  _ He looks so cute like this… _  Tsukishima gently moved a piece of Yamaguchi’s hair out of his face.

“Mm…Tsukki?”

Tsukishima began to wonder if Yamaguchi was awake the whole time.  _ It's not like him to wake so early… _ His thoughts were confirmed when Yamaguchi started to open one eye. 

“You're awake…” He turned over to face him.

“Good morning, Yamaguchi.”

“Morning, Tsukki…Sleep well?” Yamaguchi asked, yawning.

Tsukishima debated whether to give his boyfriend an honest answer. Frankly, after all he had learned recently, he didn't sleep well. He couldn't stop thinking about Oikawa’s crying face, or what had happened to Oikawa’s guard, or how the same thing could easily happen to him. The thoughts had kept him up for a fair bit of the night.

“Um…Sure.”

Yamaguchi looked him in the eye. “I love you, but you're not that good at lying. What’s wrong?”

Tsukishima took a deep breath in. It was now or never, and he had to tell Yamaguchi sometime. “It's about Oikawa…Are you sure you want to hear about it now? You just woke up.” 

“Please tell me. I want to know what happened.”

“Well, he didn't get as angry as I thought he would, but he definitely wasn't happy. He kept trying to accuse me of dating you, and I kept denying it, but there's no convincing him otherwise now…”

“Go on.”

“And then…well…he admitted to having slept with that guard. And then I started thinking that maybe he was closer to that guard than anyone thought.

“He- what?” Yamaguchi’s eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head.

“He started crying. He said he loved him. There was nothing I could do to calm him down. Eventually, he just ordered me to get out.”

Yamaguchi was still in shock. “You mean…Oikawa was in a secret relationship?” Tsukishima nodded his head. “I can't believe it…Oikawa, of all people…”

“I know, it's hard to believe. But you can't let him know that you know about this, alright? I promised I wouldn't tell anyone else.”

“He never keeps his promises, why should you?” Tsukishima thought that Yamaguchi almost sounded bitter.

“Because I'm worried about what he might do if he finds out that I didn't keep my mouth shut.”

“But he won't find out, right? You're only telling me.”

“And Yachi. I met her by coincidence, and I promised I would tell her.”

“Well, that's Yachi, we can trust her,” Yamaguchi said. “But no one else will find out…I don't want Oikawa to get mad at you for that.”

“Of course he won't. It'll be fine.” Tsukishima put an arm around Yamaguchi and ruffled his hair.  “You need to stop worrying so much and relax a bit.”

“I'll try…” Yamaguchi smiled. “I don't really have much to do today, anyway.”

“Then stay up here. No one will notice. The door is locked anyway.” Tsukishima started to wonder if anyone would actually notice, but then pushed that thought from his head. He felt Yamaguchi resting his head on his chest, and gently tucked him back into bed. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Yamaguchi’s forehead. “Go back to sleep. You need it.” Before Tsukishima knew it, Yamaguchi was fast asleep once more. It took all he had to not fall asleep along with him, and eventually he just gave up and cuddled with Yamaguchi, his eyes slowly closing in the process.

-

Tsukishima heard footsteps coming towards the door to the servants’ kitchen. He tried to clean up as quickly as he could, just in case a noble had come to ask for something, but as the person turned the corner he saw a flash of brunet hair. Yamaguchi poked his head in the doorway, and smiled when he saw Tsukishima working at the counter. 

“Tsukki! Hey!”

Tsukishima looked up from the dough he was mixing. “Morning, Yamaguchi. So, what brings you here?”

Yamaguchi walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Tsukishima smiled with amusement.

“Is that all you came here for? To kiss me in the kitchens? And distract me from all the work I have to do?”

Yamaguchi laughed. “Well, that's part of the reason…But I wanted to learn how to bake something else.”

Tsukishima nodded. After Yamaguchi’s many baking lessons with him, he had gotten quite good. In a different universe, he could've made a fine kitchen servant. However, the very thought of their prince working in the kitchens would probably cause the minds of most of the nobles in the palace to explode, so Tsukishima kept that thought to himself. 

“And what would you like to make?”

“I'm not sure…” He thought for a moment, and then his face lit up. “I know! Remember that strawberry shortcake you made for the wedding? Well, I haven't had that in a while, and it was really good…” He put a wide smile on his face.

“Alright, then…I'll teach you how to make it.” He gestured to the counter behind him. “Would you go get the strawberries?” 

Yamaguchi stopped leaning against Tsukishima and went to go get the basket of berries. When the blond wasn't looking, he popped one in his mouth. 

Tsukishima thanked him for bringing the basket over. “You can make the strawberry syrup.” Yamaguchi nodded, and he went on. “See the big berries? You've got to cut them so they're a decent size.”

“Um, Tsukki…I've never used a knife before. I'm a bit nervous.

Tsukishima sighed. He had forgotten that basic kitchen skills weren't exactly part of a royal education. He debated whether to spend time teaching Yamaguchi how to cut the berries, but then decided to just do it himself. After all, he didn't have a lot of time to spend with him, and he had to get back 

A while later, the strawberry syrup was nearly done cooking, and Yamaguchi could smell it from the other end of the kitchen. He couldn't stop thinking about how good it smelled, and wandered over to the stovetop to see how it was doing. Noticing that Tsukishima was busy cleaning up across the room, Yamaguchi decided to taste the syrup.  _ Just one little bit can't hurt, I suppose…   _ Immediately, he started smiling, happy with how good it tasted. He stuck a spoon back in the pot, taking more of the syrup. 

Tsukishima walked over to where Yamaguchi was and looked in the pot, which was now missing a significant amount of syrup. “Hey, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi, who still had a little bit of strawberry syrup by his mouth, turned to look at him. “Yes?”

Tsukishima gave him a look. “Where'd all the syrup go?”

Yamaguchi tried his best to look innocent. “I have no idea…”

Tsukishima sighed. “I was hoping to use that on the shortcake, now there's not nearly enough…I was planning to serve this later.”

“Oh…You were?”

“Yes. I need something to bring out to the royals later.”

“Well, if you were just going to bring it out to me anyway, it shouldn't matter if I eat it now, right?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at Yamaguchi’s excuse. “It tastes good, apparently.”

“Very!”

Tsukishima couldn't keep from smiling at him.  _ He's cute…  _ He leaned in and gently wiped the syrup off Yamaguchi’s face. “You had a little bit left right there.”

“Thanks, Tsukki.” 

“You're welcome.” He tasted some of the syrup for himself. “I see why you ate so much of this.” Yamaguchi giggled, and Tsukishima thought of how there's nowhere else he'd rather be than right there with Yamaguchi.

-

As Yamaguchi leaned his head on Tsukishima's shoulder, Tsukishima played with his hair. It was a warm and sunny day, and the sunlight was reflecting in Yamaguchi’s hair. Tsukishima sighed with contentment, happy to get some alone time with his boyfriend. He had been busy lately, and was surprised he was able to get away for this long.  _ Now's not the time to think of that…Yamaguchi told me I need to relax more. _ He picked a daisy from the grass beside him and gently placed it in Yamaguchi’s hair. “You look cute.” 

Yamaguchi slowly turned his head to look up at him, blushing. “Really? Thanks…” He smiled, a smile he knew could make Tsukishima’s heart weak. “Hey, Tsukki? Can I ask you something?”

“I'm listening.”

“Um…What do you want to do in the future? My future is already decided for me, everyone knows that…But I don't think you'd want to be a palace servant for the rest of your life…I don't think anyone would.”

Tsukishima thought about the question for a moment. “Well, when I was little, I always fancied owning my own bakery. Not in the city, though. The city is too busy. Just somewhere out in the country would be nice. I always thought I'd live there with my future husband.”

“Oh…That's really sweet, Tsukki.”

“I don't plan to do that now. I want to stay here with you.”

Yamaguchi's eyes widened. “You don't have to do that if you don't want to.”

“But I do want to. I'm happy as long as I get to cook. And I'd be happy with you.”

Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tsukishima smiled. “So what about you? What would you want to do if you weren't next in line to become king?”

“Well…I've always wanted to live in a small little cottage in the woods…I'd be able to tend my own garden, and wake up early every morning, and get up and cook myself breakfast…And now I'd be able to do that with you.” He sighed. “Too bad that won't ever happen.”

“Don't feel so sad about it, Yamaguchi. Maybe it won't happen, but it's nice to have a dream like that.”

“I suppose so…It's what I used to always daydream about when I came out here as a kid.”

“You came out here as a kid? Explains how you know your way around the gardens so well,” Tsukishima said.

“Yeah…Being a prince can get tedious sometimes, especially for a little kid. So I snuck out here without my parents or any of the guards knowing.” He laughed a little. “They still don't know. I'm not even supposed to be this far from the palace without a guard, even if I wasn't meeting my secret lover.”

“Really?” Tsukishima was surprised. Even alone, there wasn't much anyone could do to Yamaguchi this close to the palace.

“Yes…I never listen.” 

“Well, I'm glad we get to be out here alone. It's one of my favourite places here.”

“Me too, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi leaned in closer to him and smiled softly. Tsukishima hugged him even closer, smiling back.

-

Yamaguchi squeezed Tsukishima’s hand as they sat together on his bed. “It's nice to get away for a bit, isn't it?” Yamaguchi said, leaning gently on his boyfriend.

“You've been busy lately. You deserve it.” As much as Yamaguchi didn't want to admit it, Tsukishima knew he had been overworking himself. His duties as the crown prince had been getting greater recently, and it was definitely starting to stress him out. 

Yamaguchi started to say something in protest, but Tsukishima put a finger to his lips. “And don't say that you don't deserve a break. I know you do.”

Yamaguchi pouted. “How did you know I was going to say that?”

“I have good intuition.”

“Fine…Since you're so convinced I'm too busy for my own good, I won't sit here arguing with you.”

Tsukishima smirked. “I know something we could be doing instead.”

“Oh, really? And what would that be?”

Tsukishima leaned in closer. “Let me show you,” he said, almost in a whisper. Cupping Yamaguchi’s face in his hands, he leaned in to kiss him. Enraptured with how beautiful the brunet was, he started to kiss harder and harder, while Yamaguchi pulled him closer. In a moment, Tsukishima realized that Yamaguchi was nearly sitting in his lap. Yamaguchi rested one hand on Tsukishima’s thigh, running the other through his soft hair. He let out a soft moan as they pulled apart for just a moment to take a breath of air. 

“Tsukki…”

Tsukishima thought that was probably the cutest thing he could ever hear. Still pressing their lips together, he began to move his hands away from Yamaguchi’s face and down to other parts of his body. Eventually, his hands were around Yamaguchi’s waist, holding him tightly. Tsukishima almost thought he could hear Yamaguchi murmuring the three words he loved hearing most of all. “I love you.” All of a sudden, they started to hear a noise at the door, a noise that sounded like footsteps growing closer. Before either of them had the chance to pull away, the door flew wide open.

  
“Yamaguchi, are you- Huh?”


	12. Yamaguchi Tadashi Throws Caution To The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Early update since I'm going on a plane soon and won't be able to update this at the normal time! Bet you were worried about what was going to happen after last time...  
> -Plum

Yamaguchi looked up in horror, trying to see if the person standing at the entranceway to his room was really who he thought it was.  _ No…It can't be!  _ It was the last person he wanted to see. Yamaguchi had been dreading this moment for months.

Oikawa stood at the front of Yamaguchi’s room, staring with wide eyes. Trying to figure out what just happened in front of him, he slowly closed the door behind him and stepped into the room. Out of the blue, he started to laugh. “You and him, huh? I knew it.”

Yamaguchi started to stutter. “I- he’s-”

“Don't even bother. I already know what's going on.”

At this point, Yamaguchi realized that he was still on Tsukishima’s lap, and slowly started to move away from him. Oikawa turned to look at Tsukishima.

“Really, Tsukki? You told me that you weren't dating him. That you weren't together in any way. So you lied to me?”

“I-I only-” Even Tsukishima was lost for words. Yamaguchi, however, couldn't take the awkward silence any longer. 

“Oikawa, please…Please don't tell anyone!”

Oikawa smirked. “You don't want me to tell anyone?”

“Of course not,” said Tsukishima indignantly.

“Tell me exactly what's happening here. Then maybe I'll consider it.”

Yamaguchi took a deep breath in. “I-I'm dating him…Happy now?” He couldn't help but think that this was it, that Oikawa would go and tell someone immediately and he would never see Tsukishima again. Not even caring anymore, he reached over to squeeze Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima looked back at him, and he thought about how heartbroken he looked.  _ I've never seen Tsukki look that sad… _ He hated it. He hated seeing his boyfriend like that.

_ “ _ So you finally admit it…And what would you do if I told someone?”

Tsukishima took a breath in, about to speak, but then Yamaguchi interrupted him. “D-don't!” Oikawa looked slightly amused, obviously getting some kind of sick enjoyment from finally knowing their secret.

Tsukishima glared at him. “You know exactly what would happen if you told.”

Oikawa ignored him and continued to tease. “The nobles at court? Lovely Princess Yachi? The king himself?”

Tsukishima began to grow angrier. “What kind of person are you? You can't tell anyone. I'll be executed if you do.” 

“I suppose we'll just have to wait and see, then.” He walked out the door, waving to them as he left. Yamaguchi’s head fell onto Tsukishima's shoulder, and tears poured down his face.

“Y-Yamaguchi…Don't cry…” Tsukishima’s reassurances did nothing to stop his own crying.

“I can't believe he saw that…What if this is my last time ever seeing you? If the guards come here in an hour, and take you away…Or take you to my father. That would definitely be worse.”

“It really would…I've never met your father before, and I wouldn't really like to.”

“Don't worry too much, Tsukki…If that happens, I'll take all the blame for this. Maybe that could stop anything from happening to you.”

Tsukishima looked horrified. “Yamaguchi, don't.” Yamaguchi was surprised by how serious he sounded. “I don't want you making it worse for yourself.” He sighed.

“But I don't mind…What's the worst that can happen to me? I'm the heir to the throne. My father wouldn't disown his only child, right?”

“At the very least, your reputation would be ruined. You can't seriously be thinking of doing that.”

“But I’d do it for you…I don't want you to be killed. If I say it's all my fault, that I forced you into doing this, then they might not do anything too bad to you.”

Tsukishima's jaw dropped, a shocked expression growing on his face. “Yamaguchi, what are you thinking? You've got to be out of your mind! You can't say that!”

“I can and I will, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi almost shouted.

“You're the prince! Don't you know what people will think of you once that gets out? Or what your father will do?”

“I don't care! If saying that would keep you alive, I'll say it. I'll say whatever I need to. Your life is more important than my reputation.”

“Yamaguchi, you don't understand. I'm a servant here. It doesn't matter if I'm killed. And I'm going to be killed anyway for being in a relationship with you.”

“T-that's not true! It does matter if you die…”

“It doesn't matter to Oikawa, apparently. And it won't matter to your father.”

Yamaguchi groaned. “Yes, I know…But I'm still going to try to defend you.”

“I'm not going to convince you otherwise, am I?” Yamaguchi shook his head. “I should go now. I'm probably needed somewhere.”

He waved to him as he left. “See you later, Tsukki. Stay safe.” Once he was gone, Yamaguchi got up from his bed, anxiously pacing around his room. Earlier, he didn't want to show Tsukishima just how worried he was, but then nerves began to overtake him.  _ Oikawa’s sure to tell someone now… I've ruined everything. _

_ - _

Yachi walked down the hall of the castle, which she now knew very well after Yamaguchi had offered to show her around a bit more.  _ Kiyoko had said it was nice enough outside…Maybe I can go out later. I really don't feel like greeting any more people.  _ All of a sudden, she heard footsteps, and then saw Yamaguchi turning the corner very quickly. He looked surprised to see her, but then relieved. 

“Yachi! There you are!”

“Hi…What's going on?” She could tell something was up. While Yamaguchi was nervous some of the time, it seemed now was urgent.

“Um…Is now a good time to talk?”

“About what?” She hoped it wasn't anything bad.

“About…Things we can't really talk about in public.” Yachi understood immediately.

“How about we go to your room?” As soon as she said it, Yamaguchi shook his head quickly.

“That's not a good idea…How about yours?” She nodded and lead him towards her bedroom.

“Kiyoko should be there, I think…You don't mind her hearing whatever it is, do you?” Yachi asked.

“Of course not.” Yamaguchi knocks on the door to the room, and Kiyoko gets up to answer. 

“Who's the- Oh, hello, Yamaguchi.” Kiyoko wasn't used to other people visiting at this time of the day. Frankly, she had been planning to spend most of the evening alone with her girlfriend.

Yamaguchi looked like he was about to burst open. “I-I have something I need to tell you.” Kiyoko invited him in, and sat down on the couch with him and Yachi.

Yachi looked at him. “Alright…You've been acting really strangely, what's wrong?”

Yamaguchi took a deep breath in. “Oikawa saw Tsukishima and I together. We were kissing.”

Yachi let out a small shriek. “W-what?” Even Kiyoko looked more shocked than Yamaguchi had ever seen her.

“Has he told anyone? Is Tsukishima okay?” She asked.

“As far as I know, he hasn't told anyone, and I haven't seen Tsukki since it happened but I'm sure he's fine…”

“That's not good…” Yachi held her head in her hands. 

“I'm really nervous…I didn't want to let Tsukishima see how worried I was, but there's only so long I can hold it in. I know Oikawa well…He wouldn't care if he ruined my life. Or cost Tsukki his. And let's not even get started on what my father would do to him…” He shuddered just thinking about it.

“He would…He would die, wouldn't he? If your father found out,” Yachi asked. Yamaguchi nodded in response.

“It's the same back home. Kiyoko would be executed in front of everyone as well, and I'd be disowned, at the very least…”

“You would be? That's really scary…I'd hate for that to happen to me. Tsukki says it won't because I'm the crown prince, but still…”

“I have older siblings that are better suited for ruling. M-my mother probably thinks I'm replaceable.”

Kiyoko gently placed her hand on Yachi’s thigh. “That's not true. Don't say that, love.” Yachi looked up to meet her eyes, smiling softly.

“Thanks…” She blushed slightly.

“Um…Can I ask you two something?”

“Of course.”

“How have you managed to not get caught by anyone?” 

Yachi took a deep breath in. She knew that most of the reason for this is because she and Kiyoko weren't so careless, but she wasn't about to tell Yamaguchi that to his face. She exchanged a look with Kiyoko, figuring she was thinking the same thing as she was herself. Eventually, she thought of a slightly kinder way to say “We’re not so irresponsible as to leave our bedroom door unlocked”.

“Um…I'm not sure.” Yamaguchi looked slightly disappointed, but waited for her to continue. “Maybe it's because people expect us to be a bit close? She is my personal attendant, after all. And one of the only people here I know from home, especially after my family left,” she explained.

“I see…So not things that Tsukki and I could do.”

“Exactly…I'm sorry I couldn't be more of a help.”

Yamaguchi shook his head quickly. “No, don't apologize, it's okay!” 

Kiyoko quickly came up with an idea. “Yamaguchi, would you like to join us outside later? We're going to the gardens for a little bit."

He thought about it for a moment. “Um…Sure?”

“It might help get your mind off things. Especially if you won't be seeing Tsukishima for a while.”

“And you can show me around some more! Since I don't exactly know my way around the gardens yet,” she said matter-of-factly.

Kiyoko giggled softly. “You're cute.”

Yamaguchi smiled at both of them. “I guess I can spare some time.”

-

Yamaguchi couldn't stop thinking of what had happened, no matter how much Tsukishima tried to get him to calm down. Strangely, he hadn't seen Oikawa around as much as he had expected to. He had decided it was finally time to talk to him and convince him to keep quiet, but that was hard to do when Oikawa was nowhere to be found. He wasn't downstairs a lot, and he didn't seem to be in his bedroom either. Suddenly, Yamaguchi thought of the one place he had forgotten about. The palace sunroom was one of his favourite places when he was younger, but as he had grown older he had stopped visiting it as much. The amount of people that spent their afternoons there made it a terrible place to go with Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi gently pushed open the sunroom doors. Part of him hoped that Oikawa wouldn't be there, just so he could avoid the inevitable confrontation. However, he knew that he needed to do this.  _ Talking to him might not do much, but it's worth a try… _

_ “ _ Yes? Who's there?”

Oikawa was sitting on a comfortable-looking couch, staring out of a window with a view of the gardens. He couldn't be bothered to turn around when the door opened.

“Oikawa. Hello.”  _ I have to be strong. I'm not going to get anywhere being so shy all the time. _

“Ah, Yamaguchi! How's Tsukki doing?”

“Tha-” For a moment, Yamaguchi’s words couldn't seem to come out. “That's none of your business…”

“Fine, then.” Yamaguchi almost thought that Oikawa was pouting. “Will you tell me why you're here already? I want to relax.”

“It's about Tsukki-” He paused to correct himself. “Tsukishima, I mean. You can't do this to him!”

“Do what to him?”

“Threaten to tell someone about us…You know what would happen!”

“Then we can make a bargain. You give me something I want and I'll keep quiet.”

Yamaguchi thought about Oikawa’s offer for a moment, before deciding it was too good to be true. Oikawa was a king. He had no need for riches or fame, and he wasn't looking for a lover. The only thing he could possibly want is control over the kingdom, and that wasn't something Yamaguchi could give freely. He was only the heir to the throne, after all.

“I…I don't have anything to offer.”

“Oh. That's really too bad, isn't it?” Oikawa smirked.

Yamaguchi began to grow angry. “I can't believe you're doing this…Can't you just let him live and leave us alone?”

“Well, I suppose I could…But that wouldn't be nearly as interesting, would it? You can't seriously have thought you could carry on like this forever. It never works. You always get caught, and it always ends in tragedy.” Oikawa paused for a moment, deep in thought. “Being a prince doesn't mean you get a happy ending.”

Yamaguchi was so angry, he couldn't think rationally. “What would your boyfriend think of you now?” He wasn't even thinking as the words flew out of his mouth.

Oikawa’s thoughtful expression turned into one of utter horror. At first, he was surprised to hear Yamaguchi say that, but then immediately knew where he had found out about it. He grew angry as well, not quite knowing exactly what to say. 

“You didn't know him! You never will, so don't say that!” Oikawa got up from his seat and stormed out of the room, not even looking back at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi ran after him, trying to get him to turn back.

“Oikawa, wait! Where are you going?”

He was ignored.

-

Tsukishima sighed as he rolled the dough that was in front of him. It had been 3 days since Oikawa had caught him in Yamaguchi's bedroom, and he had been extremely nervous the entire time. However, nothing major had happened yet, and he had gone on with his everyday life as if Oikawa had never even found out. The only difference was that he had seen Yamaguchi slightly less, only seeing him at meals and outside in the gardens. This was mostly his idea, so they would not be seen together again. 

All of a sudden, a noise from the other end of the kitchens startled him out of his thoughts. He then realized that it was the sound of a door opening, and Saeko was standing in the entranceway looking confused and slightly scared.

“Tsukishima…There you are.” She was quieter than Tsukishima had ever heard her before. He looked up at her in acknowledgement. “You've been summoned to the throne room. The king wants to see you immediately. I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you.”

Tsukishima froze where he was standing.  _ No. Not now. This can't be what I think it is.  _ He started to panic, thinking of what was happening to Yamaguchi.  _ Is he there already? Does he know what's happening? Does he have no idea? _

_ “ _ Tsukishima?” 

She looked even more confused than before, and Tsukishima could see why. They both knew that ordinary servants like him didn't get summoned to the throne room unless they had done something very good or very bad, and knowing Tsukishima it probably wasn't the former. After a moment, he realized he hadn't answered her back at all.

“I understand. I'll go there right away.” He set the rolling pin he had in his hand to the side.

“Tsukishima…I don't know what's going on, but…good luck, alright? I hope everything goes well.” He nodded, not wanting to give her an answer for sure. After all, he knew after this everything would not be going well. Trying to hide his face, and the tears forming in his eyes, he quickly left the kitchen and went in the direction of the throne room. He travelled through parts of the castle he had never been in before, though he was sure Yamaguchi had. All the way there, his thoughts were filled with images of Yamaguchi, until he saw Yamaguchi standing right in front of him. He was looking up at the tall gilded doors, a nervous expression on his face. However, he didn't seem to notice that Tsukishima was right behind him.

“Yamaguchi. You're here.”

Yamaguchi jumped a little, but then turned around and was slightly relieved. “Tsukki! You're finally here…I didn't know if you had been summoned or not…To be honest, I didn't even know if you had been called here, or if you were already…you know…” Yamaguchi was too worried to even speak of Tsukishima's impending fate. 

“Saeko told me…” Yamaguchi’s slightly confused face prompted Tsukishima to give an explanation. “She's one of the head kitchen staff here, and a friend of my brother’s.” Yamaguchi nodded in understanding. “But why are we being called here now, of all times?”

“Well…um…I was just talking to Oikawa, and I mentioned something about what his boyfriend would think of him now…I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have done it!” 

Tsukishima sighed. “Well, there's nothing that can be done about it now…Let's just go in and get this over with.”

“Tsukki, you're shaking…Let me hold your hand.” Tsukishima thought for a moment if that was really a good idea, but then gently entwined Yamaguchi’s fingers in his own. He opened the door, entering the throne room.

  
Tsukishima wondered if this was the last time he would get to walk hand in hand with Yamaguchi.


	13. Tsukishima Kei Sees Stars in Yamaguchi's Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Not gonna lie, I'm posting this now because I'm slightly disappointed about something. I was really excited to go somewhere, and then the plans fell through. I thought posting this would distract me. But good news, I should have the next two chapters up very soon! I want to get the story finished before I go back to school.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Plum

_ Deep breath in. Deep breath out. _

Tsukishima found it hard to keep himself from breaking down as he stepped into the throne room. It was more opulent than any room he had ever been in, and it seemed as if everywhere he looked was shining. The velvet curtains hanging from the windows were the same vibrant crimson as the carpet on the floor that he almost didn't want to step on, for fear of getting it dirty. However, the focal point of the room was definitely the golden throne with the royal insignia on it centred at the top of a slightly elevated platform. This was probably to make it look as intimidating as possible to whatever poor soul was before it.  _ And it's certainly working… _ Just being in the room made him feel smaller than ever before. 

Yamaguchi nudged him gently. “Tsukki? Are you okay?” He whispered. 

Tsukishima nodded, hesitant to speak. Looking forward, he could see the king, Yamaguchi’s father, sitting on the throne, a group of royal guards behind him.  _ This is where my fate is decided…  _ He shook his head.  _ Who am I kidding. I know what's going to happen to me anyway. _ He took one last deep breath, trying to calm himself down even slightly, and then stepped forward before the throne. He dropped down onto one knee, kneeling before the king. He didn't exactly know the proper protocol for this sort of situation, but he figured the respectful gesture couldn't hurt. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yamaguchi stood beside him, his head slightly bowed. They stayed in silence for a series of awkward moments, and then the king cleared his throat and turned to his guards.

“You're dismissed. This is between my son and I.”

The guards silently left the room, and Tsukishima could feel the king’s gaze on him once again.

“You. Stand up.”

It took him a moment to realize he was the one being spoken to, but he quickly got to his feet. Yamaguchi stepped closer to his side, almost subconsciously.

“What's your name?”

“Tsukishima Kei, Your Majesty.”

“And I assume you know why you're here?”

Tsukishima hesitated before nodding his head. His heart started pounding uncontrollably.

“You were the one who had an affair with the prince?”

Tsukishima froze up, not sure how to answer that. He glanced over at Yamaguchi, hoping to get help or at least reassurance, but all he got was a worried look. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally answered back.

“Yes. I did.”

Tsukishima could've sworn he heard a gasp from Yamaguchi. He looked up and saw the king giving them a disapproving look, and he barely had time to think about how much he regretted saying it when he heard a voice from beside him.

“It's not true!”

Tsukishima tensed up even more.  _ No. He can't seriously be saying that. In front of the king, no less.  _ The king looked confused and motioned for his son to continue.

_ “ _ Well, it kind of is true, but it's not what you think…He didn't do anything wrong. This is all my fault.”

Tsukishima started to say something, but the king held up a hand to silence him. “Tadashi, what are you talking about? I was under the impression that you both participated.”

“Well, I…I forced him to do everything. I ordered him to have an affair with me. I should be the one punished instead of him.”

At this point, Tsukishima was so tired of hearing Yamaguchi talk that way that he had to say something. “That's not true. Yamaguchi, stop lying about this.”

The king seemed unbelievably shocked, both by Tsukishima addressing the prince so casually and by him accusing the prince of lying.  Before he could speak, Yamaguchi interjected him.

“I'm not lying! Don't say I am!”

Tsukishima crossed his arms. “You are. You're lying to defend me, but it's not going to work. Give it up.”

The king cleared his throat once more. “Both of you, be quiet. Tsukishima, tell me what's going on between you and the prince.” 

Tsukishima sighed. He knew this moment was inevitable, but that didn't make him dread it any less. “Yamaguchi and I are dating each other.” He could almost sense Yamaguchi worry even more.

“You will use his proper title when referring to him. And how long has this been going on for?”

“Eleven months, Your Majesty. The best eleven months of my life, if I might add.” Tsukishima couldn't help the slightly snarky comment, even if he knew it would anger the king.

“And you kept it a secret from everyone the whole time? Never even intending to tell his wife?”

Tsukishima knew that he had to keep Yachi and Kiyoko out of this as much as possible. He could never live with himself if he was responsible for their downfall. He shook his head. “No one else found out. Except for King Oikawa.”

“I'm aware.” Tsukishima already knew Oikawa was the one who told, but that just confirmed it even more. “And why would you do something like that?”

“Because…Because I love him. I love him with all my heart, and I would do anything to be with him. I would even for die for him if need be.” He let out a breath. “He means everything to me.” 

The king sighed. “Tadashi, all of this is true?” Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi a look, hoping to get across that it was finally time to give up the act and admit everything.

“Y-yes. It is.” 

The king grew angrier. “Tadashi, what were you thinking? Do you know what people would think of you if it got out that you were in a relationship with a kitchen servant?”

“Yes, I know,” Yamaguchi said defiantly. “And I don't care. I love him back just as much.”

The king ignored his declaration. “You cheated on the princess with him. If word gets back to Fukurodani kingdom about that, it will ruin our alliance. You know that.” 

In a gesture that Tsukishima didn't expect at all, Yamaguchi reached over to grab his hand. “But I love him. I could never love Yachi in that way.”

“He's a kitchen servant. No money, power, title, or family to speak of. He couldn't benefit you in any way. What do you even see in him?”

“He's funny, and he's kind to me, and he listens to me, and he taught me how to cook as well…He's wonderful.”

The king shook his head at them. “I can't possibly let this continue. It's completely inappropriate.”

“Yeah? And how?” Tsukishima admired that Yamaguchi wasn't willing to give up fighting back, even if he knew what was going to happen eventually.

“You are royalty. He is not. How much do I have to emphasize that?”

Yamaguchi stepped closer to Tsukishima, wrapping his arms around him protectively. “I don't care about that.”

“You should care. You're the crown prince. I will not have you being an embarrassment to our name.”

Tsukishima sighed once again. “Yamaguchi, I hate to say it, but your father is right…That kind of thing matters,” he said softly.

“I told you, I don't care! I just want to be with you. Just because I'm the prince, doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to.”

The king glared at them. “Are you two done yet?”

Tsukishima nodded and nudged Yamaguchi, who looked like he was about to say something else to anger his father even further. 

“You do realize that the punishment for having an affair with a member of the royal family is death?” 

Tsukishima tensed up further. “Y-yes. I do.”

“And you've just admitted to exactly that.”

“Yes. I'll accept whatever punishment is given.” He looked down at the floor, not being able to lift his gaze any.

“You can't do this to him!” Tsukishima could hear Yamaguchi start to choke up, and then looked over and saw that tears were streaming down his face. 

“I'll take his punishment for him, I'll do anything, just don't kill him!”

“Yamaguchi, shut up!” Tsukishima shouted. The silence that fell in the room could be cut with a knife. “You can't say things like that! You won't be killed, but I will, and there's no changing that! I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it. And there's nothing you can do about it either.”

Yamaguchi rested his head on Tsukishima's shoulder, letting his tears gently fall. “Tsukki…No, this can't be happening…” 

Yamaguchi's father cleared his throat. “The execution will be in three days.”

Tsukishima felt paralyzed. He didn't know what to do. He could hear Yamaguchi’s crying get louder and louder, but the words to comfort him couldn't come out of his mouth. 

“Do you understand?” The king said, raising his voice slightly.

“I-I understand.”

Yamaguchi stepped closer to the throne. “Father?”

“Yes?” Tsukishima had no clue what was about to happen, but he hoped that Yamaguchi had given up arguing back.

“Please let us spend those final three days together. No one will find out. We won't try to do anything but stay with each other.”

“Why should I?”

Yamaguchi thought for a second. “I'm your son. I deserve this one favour, right?”

Tsukishima went along with the idea. He would much rather spend his last few days if life with Yamaguchi than alone. “It's my dying wish, Your Majesty.”

The king sighed. “Well, fine. But you must not leave the palace, and no one else will find out.” He and Yamaguchi both quickly nodded. “Now leave. I'm sick of the sight of you.” 

Tsukishima didn't have to be told twice, walking as rapidly out of the throne room as possible. Yamaguchi walked at a normal speed, presumably trying to still be dignified. However, he stopped and turned around when his father started to speak.

“Tadashi. I hope you and your servant boy are happy with what you've done.”

Yamaguchi stared at the ground, too embarrassed to respond. He ran after Tsukishima, who had almost left the throne room by this point. He couldn't see the tears that were welling up in Tsukishima’s eyes.

“Tsukki! Wait for me!”

Tsukishima turned around, having no choice but to show Yamaguchi his distraught face. “Yeah? What is it, Yamaguchi?”

“Are you alright?”

Tsukishima immediately knew the answer to the question. No, he wasn't okay. He only had three days left to live, three days left to spend with Yamaguchi. The thought of Yamaguchi having to live the rest of his life by himself was enough to make the tears start to pour more quickly.

“I-I-” He thought about his next words very carefully. “I'm fine for now.”

Yamaguchi hardly had time to try to comfort him when he heard a voice calling them in the distance. He walked closer to see who it was.

“Yamaguchi! Tsukishima! There you are, I've been looking all over for you.” Kiyoko ran up to the pair of them, a look of urgency on her face.

“Kiyoko, um, hi…Where's Yachi?” Yamaguchi asked, knowing the two were usually joined at the hip.

“She couldn't be here. She was busy. But are you alright?” She said, seeing the look on Tsukishima's face.

“I…We…My father…” Yamaguchi tried to answer, but his words were muffled by tears.

“I've just found out that I'm being executed in three days.”  _ How do you think I'm feeling?”  _ He stopped himself from answering back sarcastically. Kiyoko only meant well. She probably didn't even know what happened.

Kiyoko's jaw dropped. “W-what?” Tsukishima nodded gravely. “So the king found out?”

“Oikawa told him.” He decided not to explain why. He didn't have that kind of time.

“I'm so sorry…For both of you…”

“Don't be sorry. I'm fine,” he said, which was a blatant lie. “To be honest, I've been expecting this for the last three days. Ever since Oikawa found out. Kiyoko nodded in understanding, remembering when Yamaguchi had told her and Yachi what had happened.

“I’d better be going…We shouldn't really be talking about this out here. And you two probably want some alone time.”

“We do, thank you…See you soon, Kiyoko.” Tsukishima started to walk off, Yamaguchi following close behind him.

Tsukishima put a pillow behind his head and collapsed out on Yamaguchi's bed. The events of earlier in the day had left him exhausted, and he didn't feel like getting up anytime soon. From the other side of the bed, Yamaguchi reached over to gently take his hand. Tsukishima squeezed it gladly, moving closer to his boyfriend.

“Tsukki, you're trembling…Here, put this around you.” Yamaguchi wrapped a blanket around Tsukishima.

“I guess I just can't stop thinking about it. It's pretty horrifying.” 

“I'm nervous…Well, I really shouldn't be nervous, you're probably much more nervous than I am…”

Tsukishima put an arm around him. “It's okay. You can talk to me if you want.” 

“But I-” Yamaguchi hesitated before continuing, wondering if now was really the time to talk about his problems. “I'm worried about what will happen after you-” He stopped suddenly, not being able to bring himself to finish the sentence. “After it happens…You always promised you would be there with me when I became king, and now you won't…” He started to cry once again. “I'm scared I won't be a good king. That I'll end up like Oikawa…”

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi from behind and softly hugged him. Yamaguchi pressed his head against his boyfriend’s chest, hearing the beat of his heart. “Stop. You won't ever end up like that.”

“But the same thing that happened to him is going to happen to us, and I don't want to be-” Tsukishima put a finger to Yamaguchi’s lips.

“You're not like him. You're kind, and you care about what you do. You'll be just fine without me.” 

“But I don't want to live without you!”

“Let's not think about that right now. We might as well enjoy our time together.”  _ We don't have much left… _ He refrained from voicing his thoughts aloud. Yamaguchi really didn't need to hear them.

“Alright…” Yamaguchi lied back on the bed, clinging even tighter to Tsukishima. The blond kissed his forehead tenderly, pulling him even closer. 

“Hey, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi looked up at him, meeting his eyes. “What is it?”

“Can we go into the garden tomorrow night? I want to see the stars one last time.”

Yamaguchi smiled softly. He had been about to suggest the exact same thing. If he could have everything he wanted, he wouldn't ask for much. All he would want was to live a peaceful life with Tsukishima, sitting amongst the flowers in the daytime and watching the sky at night. “Of course we can.”

Tsukishima smiled back.


	14. Yamaguchi Tadashi Longs To Be Someone Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here's the long-awaited penultimate chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
> -Plum  
> (Also, happy 10th birthday Hatsune Miku!)

That night, Yamaguchi tossed and turned in bed. The events of the previous day had caused him to worry all night. When he woke up, he found that he was clutching Tsukishima tightly, something which he must have been doing unconsciously throughout the night. He opened his mouth to yawn and then saw that Tsukishima had turned around to face him.

“Tsukki, you're awake…How long have you been up?”

“Um…I haven't exactly slept much.”

Yamaguchi looked concerned. “Why not?”

It took Tsukishima a lot of effort to keep from rolling his eyes. “If you were in my situation, you probably wouldn't sleep much either.”

Yamaguchi blushed. “Yeah, that's right…Sorry, Tsukki.” He was obviously too tired to think about what he was saying. 

Tsukishima shrugged. “It's fine.”

“But you still need to take care of yourself…I'll ask someone to bring breakfast up here, alright?” 

“You really don't need to do that.” 

Yamaguchi thought for a moment about what Tsukishima might like to eat, and then came up with the perfect idea. “I can get a plate of fruit…How about strawberries?” Tsukishima started to speak in protest, but Yamaguchi cut him off. “I'll just ask them to leave it at the door. No one will see you in here.”

“Fine…But get enough for yourself, too. You need to eat more than I do.”

Yamaguchi nodded in response and started to get out of bed, but not before slowly stretching every muscle in his body. Tsukishima laughed at him a bit. “You're like a cat.” 

“Hey, you do the same thing when you wake up!” Yamaguchi pouted.

“Relax, I'm just kidding.”

Yamaguchi gave him a look, and then hurried off to get the food. He tried to look for a servant while bumping into as few people as possible. He didn't know if what had happened with Tsukishima was general knowledge in the palace now, and he really didn't want to find out by overhearing someone spreading rumours about him. As he passed by a group of maids, he couldn't tell if they were staring at him because of who he was or what he had done. However, eventually, he managed to find someone who would make him a very large breakfast platter of food without any questions asked. He took it back to Tsukishima, who was thankful for the food, but only ate a miniscule amount.

“Tsukki, you can have some more if you want. I'm hungry, but I'm not that hungry.”

Tsukishima shook his head. “I've lost my appetite. But thanks.”

“Okay…But you need to eat.”

“Do I really? Knowing what's going to happen?” Yamaguchi went quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say. In a way, Tsukishima was right, although Yamaguchi didn't want to admit it. He wanted Tsukishima to take care of himself.

“Um…Yes, you do! And I'm going to keep bringing up meals for you. Maybe you'll feel well enough to eat.”

“I probably won't, but thank you.”

“You're welcome…” Yamaguchi thought about what he had to do and groaned. “Hey, I wish I could just stay up here all day, talking to you, and cuddling with you, and just spending time with you…”

“And why can't you?” Tsukishima asked.

“I have things to do today…Meetings to go to and such… I don't want to.” Yamaguchi sighed. “My boyfriend is about to die, don't I get to spend some time with him?” He said in a quiet but indignant voice. 

“I heard that. And I'd like you to, but you have duties to attend to. So go, I'll be fine.”

“But…well, okay. See you soon, Tsukki! I love you!” Yamaguchi waved to him before leaving, and then walked downstairs.  _ Tonight I get to go outside with Tsukki, and we can watch the stars…at least that's one thing I can look forward to. _

Tsukishima tossed and turned in the bed. He rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake, but soon found himself slowly drifting off. However, he looked up as soon as he heard a knock at the door. He stayed quiet, not wanting to let them know that he was the only person in the room. The person who knocked didn't even wait for his answer, but simply let themselves in. Tsukishima saw a blurry image of who it was and groaned. 

“Sleeping in his bed, huh? I didn't think you'd want to do that after what happened yesterday.”

Tsukishima looked up at the brunet who was standing in the doorway. It was the silhouette he had become very used to seeing recently. Reasonably tall, with hair that stuck out everywhere, clothes befitting someone of his station, and the dagger that he always carried by his side. Knowing Oikawa, it probably wasn't just ceremonial. He tried to flatten his hair down, thinking of how much of a mess he probably looked. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” said Oikawa.

“Thanks to you, I only have a few days left to live. I'd like to enjoy them as much as possible, so I'd appreciate if you could leave me alone.”

“Don't act like I'm the one who caused all this. If you hadn't been with Yamaguchi in the first place, you wouldn't even be in this situation.”

Tsukishima’s drowsy state didn't stop him from finally unleashing his anger onto Oikawa. “Stop acting innocent! You could’ve at least been a decent person and kept your mouth shut, but no, you just had to tell, didn't you? You've ruined our lives, Oikawa!”

Oikawa looked surprised for a moment, but then composed himself. “It's  _ Your Majesty _ to you. And calm down.”

Tsukishima laughed sarcastically. “What are you going to do, have me killed? I don't care. Do you really think I care about your fucking title? Well, I don't, so leave me alone!” He had reached his limit with Oikawa, and was glad to finally be able to say what he wanted.  _ It's not like I have anything to lose anymore. _

Oikawa huffed. “Fine, have it your way. Just tell me where Yamaguchi is.”

“He went downstairs. I have no idea where downstairs. Now go away and let me sleep.”

Oikawa stormed out of the room and nearly slammed the door behind him. He turned down the corridor, thinking of all the places Yamaguchi might be. Meanwhile, Tsukishima took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.  _ I'm not sleeping anytime soon, huh?  _ However, as he sat in his bed, he couldn't help but think that maybe there was the smallest bit of sadness in Oikawa’s eyes.

Yamaguchi had been staring at his plate for far too long.  He had heard people talking about how he didn't seem like himself today, about how he seemed far more somber than his usual bright self. He wanted to avoid talking to them as much as possible. He couldn't stand the thought of people chattering on as if nothing had happened. As if his life was the same today as it was yesterday. As if the world would be the same two days from now as it was today.

He felt something at his side, and looked over. Yachi was nudging him, trying to get his attention. He wouldn't mind talking to her. She was one of the only people who knew what he was going through. He quickly snapped out of his daze. 

“Yes? I'm sorry, I zoned out…”

“Yamaguchi, you need to rest…You look terribly tired.”

“You're right…But I should stay and finish this meal. And after this I'm going to meet with my father.”

Yachi sighed. “About Tsu…you know?” She internally cursed herself for almost bringing that up in public.  _ The last thing Yamaguchi wants is someone else hearing about this… _ “Yamaguchi, I hate to say it, but that's not going to do anything…Not if he's made up his mind.”

“I don't care. I'm trying it anyway,” he insisted, eating the last few bites of food in front of him. Afterwards, he got up and started to walk towards the throne room, only to be stopped by Oikawa.

“Yamaguchi? Where are you going?”

“None of your business,” he snapped without even realizing how hostile he sounded.

“Come with me. I want to talk to you.” 

Yamaguchi stood and stared at him. He was hesitant to follow Oikawa anywhere after what had happened the day before, but Oikawa seemed impatient, more impatient than usual. Eventually, Oikawa started to walk away, and Yamaguchi went with him.

“Well, fine…But where are we going? You know, there's not too many private places in the castle.” The bitterness and sarcasm in his tone was not lost on Oikawa.

Oikawa thought for a moment. “We'll go to the ballroom. There's nothing going on right now. It's sure to be empty.”

They walked to the ballroom, and true to Oikawa’s word, it was almost empty. The few servants that remained in the room nearly ran out when Oikawa glared at them. Once they were alone, he turned to Yamaguchi, smirking slightly.

“I talked to your boyfriend earlier…He's not too happy, is he?”

“Of course he wouldn't be, he's just been sentenced to death!” Yamaguchi shouted, his voice echoing throughout the ballroom. “Why did you do it? What did he ever do to you?” It took a moment for his words to make an impact, but when they did, Yamaguchi could’ve sworn that Oikawa almost looked regretful.

“Fine, you want to know why? It's you and him! You two were together, you two were alive, no one was going to find out about you, were they? You've always had such a perfect life, haven't you? Parents that love you. People that care about you. A lover who's alive.”

Yamaguchi didn't know what to say. “But- Oikawa, I never-”

Oikawa could hear his attempts at starting a sentence, but didn't respond. “And I never had any of that. You've heard the things people say about me. I know you have. I’m a tyrant king. I don't care for anyone. I treat others like my playthings. But no one would ever say anything like that about sweet little Prince Yamaguchi, would they? You don't know how lucky you are.”

“Lucky? Tsukki is going to die in two days, and I have to attend the execution, as well as spend the rest of my life married to someone else with that hanging over my head, and you're calling us lucky?” Yamaguchi felt outraged.

“You should be glad you had a chance to say goodbye to him, at least! That he wasn't killed as soon as they found out, that his head wasn't chopped off right in front of you!”

Yamaguchi stood in shocked silence for a moment. “And that's what happened to your boyfriend, huh?”

Tears started to well up in the young king’s eyes. “Yes…”

“And you told because…you were jealous. You couldn't stand someone else having something you couldn't have.”

“Well…yes.” Oikawa held his head in his hands. “You don't understand. I miss him. More than you could ever imagine.”

“I'm sure you do…I don't know what that must feel like. I don't want to know,” he said, even though soon he would be feeling the same way.

“He was like the better part of me…My life has been miserable ever since he died-” He stopped himself. “No. Ever since he was killed. That's what happened to him.”

“Oikawa…Are you okay?”

“Of course not…I really can't do this anymore.” Oikawa’s hand reached for the dagger by his side as he slowly pulled it out and held it in front of him. His dagger gleamed in the light of the chandelier above their heads, having just been freshly polished. He took a deep breath in, and pointed it towards himself. Yamaguchi quickly saw what he was trying to do, and rushed to stop him.

“No, wait! Oikawa, stop, you can't do this…You're needed here…”

“Leave me alone!” Oikawa nearly screamed, extending his arm to push Yamaguchi away. The dagger, still held tight in his hand, slid across Yamaguchi’s throat, crimson drops quickly forming on his skin. The blood started flowing more quickly, and within minutes Yamaguchi was slumped on the floor at Oikawa’s feet, blood pooling around his head. Oikawa looked down at the body, horrified at what he had done.

Tsukishima walked around the palace, trying to be as quiet as he could.  _ Yamaguchi said he would be back ages ago, but I haven't seen him… _ He started to worry about him. He had looked outside in the gardens, but could only see a lady he didn't know sunbathing and some small children running around. He looked in the kitchens, the drawing room, the main hall, and even a sunroom that Yamaguchi had told him about once. Much to his dismay, Yamaguchi was nowhere to be found. He passed by the ballroom, and a slightly open door caught his eye. However, when he walked in out of curiosity, he saw something he had never expected.

Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi’s body and couldn't move for a moment.  _ No. No. This can't be happening. _ He couldn't draw his eyes off of the corpse in front of him. Yamaguchi had just been in his arms only hours ago, how could this have happened? Eventually, he raised his head and made eye contact with Oikawa, who was kneeling on the floor beside Yamaguchi. At first, he was so in shock, he didn't quite know how to phrase the thoughts in his head. 

“You- You-”

Oikawa didn't say anything. He simply stared at him, looking almost as shocked.

“You killed him! You did, didn't you? Wh-why would you do something like that?” Tsukishima saw Oikawa’s lips moving, but couldn't hear a sound. “What have you done?” Tears started to pour from his eyes, more than he had ever felt before.

Oikawa gripped the dagger tightly once again. He took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out. “I'm sorry…” he choked out, unsure if Tsukishima could even hear him. Then, he pointed the blade towards himself and thrusted it into his chest. He looked down and saw that he had hit an artery, and blood was coming out rapidly. With what remaining strength he had left, Oikawa pulled the dagger out of his body, causing him to fall to the floor.

_ “And what's going to happen to us? In the future?” _

_ Warm, brown eyes met olive green. Fingers entwined, and the pair of lovers leaned closer to each other, feeling each other’s warmth. They felt each other’s breathing, relying on each other’s presence. Their bodies turned to face each other, and a soft, gentle smile grew.  _

_ “I-” He hesitated. “I can't promise you anything for certain. I can't promise you anything but this one thing. I'll always be by your side. No matter what happens to us, I'll always be here to support you.” _

_ “Even when I become king? You'll still be here?” _

_ He gently laughed. “Of course. You know I wouldn't leave you.” _

_ “Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you.” _

_ “You would do just fine. But that's not something you need to worry about, alright? Just relax.” _

_ Their lips met, and they gifted each other a soft kiss. After a few moments, they pulled away, smiling wider. _

_ “I love you, Hajime.” _

_ “I love you too, Tooru.” _

Tsukishima looked down at the two bodies by his feet and couldn't feel anything but pain.

Yachi walked through the halls, trying to see where Yamaguchi had gone. She assumed he was with Tsukishima trying to make the most of their time together, but she couldn't find Tsukishima either.  _ I hope nothing bad has happened…Especially if Yamaguchi actually followed through on his idea from earlier. _ Running out of places to go, she stepped into the ballroom, hoping to find someone else who knew where they were.

Her scream broke through the silence that had fallen throughout the room.

“Tsukishima…W-what happened?” She asked, trembling and trying to avert her eyes from the sight in front of her. It wasn't working.

After a moment, Tsukishima responded, not quite being able to look her in the eye. “Yamaguchi is dead. Oikawa…” He couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence.

“Oikawa…killed him?” She couldn't believe what she was hearing, even though it seemed to match up with what she was seeing in front of her.

Tsukishima nodded. “I didn't see it happen. I walked in here, saw this, and then Oikawa killed himself.”

She went over beside him, hoping to offer some kind of support. “Tsukishima…I'm so sorry…”

He looked back down at Yamaguchi's body on the ground. “Thank you.”

They stood beside each other in silence for the next few minutes. Eventually, Yachi decided she had to break it.

“We need to tell Yamaguchi’s father…I know you might not want to talk to him, but he needs to know.”

Tsukishima nodded. “I know. I'll tell him.”

“I-I’m coming with you. Only if you want me to, of course!” She quickly added.

“I'm fine with that. You go on ahead. I'll meet you there.”

She walked out of the ballroom, going straight to the throne room. The king was usually there at this hour. Tsukishima stepped by the door, but took one last look at the scene he was walking away from. Oikawa was lying flat on his back, his eyes closed. Some of Yamaguchi’s hair had gotten in his face. Tsukishima always used to flick it out of his way when it did that. The dagger that lay on the floor beside both of them was stained red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	15. Tsukishima Kei Doesn't Regret A Single Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter! I thought I'd post this before I start school tomorrow.  
> Also, happy birthday to Yachi Hitoka, the light of my life!

Once again, Tsukishima stood outside the doors of the throne room. Only this time, it was not Yamaguchi who stood beside him, but Yachi. She could see him trembling, but didn't quite know what to say.

“Um, Tsukishima…Are you alright?”

Tsukishima looked at her, and then shook his head slightly.

“You'll be alright…It's just the throne room, nothing can happen to you…”  _ Well, nothing more, _ she thought.

Tsukishima sighed. Of course Yachi would think nothing of going into the throne room. She wasn't there yesterday. Hopefully, she would never know what it felt like to be in his situation. “Let's just go in and get this over with,” he said.

As they walked in, a guard stopped them. It was understandable. The king was probably busy doing other things, and wouldn't want to see them. However, Yachi had told the guard that they urgently needed to speak to the king, preferably alone. Tsukishima was glad she was there. It would've been a lot harder for him to meet with the king by himself. 

Within moments, they were both standing before the throne. The king looked more surprised than angry, which was a relief for Tsukishima to see. After all, when he broke the news, he really did not want to have to deal with the reaction. Yachi gently nudged Tsukishima, and he bowed before looking back up at the throne. The king was staring straight at him.

“What are you doing here?”

Tsukishima felt like he couldn't speak. No matter how hard he tried, the words couldn't seem to come out. After a few moments of standing there in silence, Yachi tried to help him out.

“Well, we're here because…Ya-Yama-” Yachi stuttered, too nervous to say what had happened. Finally, Tsukishima finds the courage to say the words he had been dreading saying. He didn't want to hear them spoken aloud. It just made it all the more real.

“Prince Yamaguchi is dead.”

The look of shock on the king’s face was nothing like he had ever seen before. Tsukishima visibly flinched as he quickly stood up from the throne. “W-what? But how?”

“King Oikawa killed him.”

The king’s face grew paler and paler as the news began to sink in. He turned to the group of guards standing behind him. “Go find Oikawa. Bring him here.”

Tsukishima frantically tried to stop them and say what had really happened. “No- Your Majesty, stop-” The guards wouldn't listen to him, no matter how much he tried to protest.

He started to panic. “King Oikawa is dead!”

His words made everyone stop in their tracks. All the eyes in the room were on him, waiting for him to explain.

“H-he killed himself. In the ballroom. I was there when it happened.”

“I came in shortly after…They were both there by then, dead, on the floor…” Yachi said, starting to sniffle. Tsukishima walked over to her side, going to comfort her, when the king cleared his throat. Tsukishima’s head turned as he began to speak.

“I-I’m sorry. You were close to my son, weren't you?”

Tsukishima nodded. “Very.”  

“I see.” They looked at each other for a few more moments. After some time, Tsukishima averted his eyes and stared at the floor, not knowing what to say. Eventually, the king broke the silence.

“You know, I still don't approve of what you and him were doing.”

“I understand.”

He sighed. “And I still have to go through with the execution.” 

“Yes, of course,” he replied. Of course it was still happening. He wasn't expecting a pardon, not after what he had admitted to the day before. 

The king paused for a moment. “Because of all that has happened, if you'd like to postpone the date of the execution…I could do that.”

Tsukishima was caught off guard.  _ Well, that is not what I was expecting him to say…  _ He thought about it, but it didn't take him long to make a decision.

“No.”

Yachi gave him a concerned look and went to say something to him, but then thought better of it.

“Just do it sooner rather than later. I've prepared myself for it already. I don't have much left to live for, anyway,” he said.

He nodded. “Very well. It will be the day after tomorrow.” Yachi, who was looking very worried, excused herself and left the throne room. Tsukishima followed after her, but before he could leave, the king spoke to him once more.

“The princess…How much does she know about what happened?”

Tsukishima stopped. He had to make up a lie quickly on the spot, and he hadn't planned anything in advance.  If he revealed that Yachi was completely okay with him and what he had done, then she would come under suspicion. That was the last thing he wanted to do. No one else needed to die.

“She came into the ballroom shortly after I did and saw the bodies. I told her what had happened to them, but I felt terrible. She loved Yamaguchi, after all. So I confessed to her all that I had done. All about my relationship with him. She was quite distraught, as you can imagine.”

“I see…You can leave now.” 

Tsukishima didn't think twice about that. He left the throne room quickly, trying to find where Yachi had gone. She and Kiyoko were the only people who he could talk to about what had happened, after all.  _ She can't have gone too far… _ He thought. He managed to catch up to her just as she was entering her bedroom.

“Tsukishima!” Yachi exclaimed, tears in her eyes. He looked up and saw her running over to him.

“What took you so long?” She looked concerned, and rightfully so.

“The king had to, um…ask me about something. Look, as far as he knows, I felt so bad that I confessed everything about me and Yamaguchi to you, alright?” She nodded. “He probably thinks you hate me for it, honestly.”

 

Yachi nodded. “I'll play along,” she said.

“Thanks. Can I come into your room now? I'm not sure I should be standing here, talking about it.”

“Oh…Of course!” She opened the door to her bedroom, and Tsukishima entered and sat down on the bed. Kiyoko, who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, got up when she saw Yachi.

“There you are, what took you so long?” She asked, and then saw the tears streaking her face. “Hitoka, what's wrong? Is everything okay?” She saw Tsukishima on the bed. “Oh, you're here too, hello…What happened?” 

“Y-Yamaguchi is dead. So is Oikawa,” he said, not being able to meet her eyes. He didn't want her to be able to see the sadness in them. 

She gasped loudly. “What?!” After a moment, she went over to sit beside him. “I'm so, so sorry…But- never mind. You probably don't want to talk about it right now.”

“It's fine. You deserve to know.” Kiyoko sat down beside him, and Yachi joined him. “Oikawa killed him. I was looking for him, and I saw Oikawa in the ballroom, Yamaguchi by his feet. Then Oikawa killed himself.” It pained him just to talk about it. He didn't want to think about what had happened, but the image of the two dead bodies wouldn't leave his mind. The worst part was how guilty he felt. This shouldn't have happened. He was supposed to be the only one that died. 

Suddenly, he felt Yachi leaning over to hug him. “Thank you,” he said, realizing that he had started to cry again. The tears fell down his face and onto his lap. Seeing him start to cry made Yachi cry even more, sobbing loudly. Kiyoko rubbed at her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that were forming. She had to be strong for the other two, after all.

Eventually, Tsukishima wiped at his face and started to speak. “I feel bad. I promised Yamaguchi I would spend these last three days by his side. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I had actually kept to my word.”

“Tsukishima, don't blame yourself…It's not your fault, I promise.”

“But why did Oikawa do it? I know he wasn't very fond of Yamaguchi, but to go so far as to kill him…Why?” Kiyoko asked.

“I don't know exactly what happened. I don't even know what Yamaguchi said before he died. All I remember was his last words to me.”  _ I love you. _ He had said “I love you”. Yamaguchi had said that they would spend tonight in the garden. Tsukishima couldn't bring himself to go out there alone, or even with Yachi and Kiyoko. Not without Yamaguchi. 

Yachi turned to him. “Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can come talk to us…”

“I will. But I'm not sure how much time I have left to do that. It's the day after tomorrow.” There wasn't really much time to do anything. Eventually, he got up from his seat and walked towards the door. “I'd better go. See you soon.” He turned down the corridor, a corridor that had become very familiar over the past year. He walked past Yamaguchi’s room, and stared at the door for a moment. It was strange to think that he was just sleeping in his room that morning, snuggled up in Yamaguchi’s comfortable bed. Just that morning, Yamaguchi was lying right beside him. Yamaguchi’s kisses helped him wake up this morning, Yamaguchi’s arms were around him as his eyes opened, and Yamaguchi had brought him breakfast when he didn't have the energy to get it himself. So much had happened since then.

Tsukishima took one last look at the ornate door, then continued to walk downstairs. No use dwelling on the past for too long. Then again, what else did he have to do? He didn't have a future to look forward to, after all. He walked past a group of servants who were in a frenzy trying to get around the palace. They had probably found out about Yamaguchi’s death, as well as Oikawa’s. No doubt the entire court would find out about what had happened, soon enough. He went back to the servants’ quarters and sat on his bed, which was not nearly as plush as the one he had woken up in. Tears silently fell, wetting his cheeks and falling on the pillow beneath him.

-

The next day, Tsukishima tried to carry on as if nothing had ever happened. He woke early, getting up to start cooking breakfast. Not looking what he was doing, he splashed himself with oil, nearly burning himself. He sighed.  _ I can't even concentrate on something as simple as this…What's the point?  _ He tried to keep his mind clear so he wouldn't get distracted. It didn't work. His thoughts kept returning to Yamaguchi. Any minute now, he expected him to come running into the kitchen, excitedly shouting his nickname and asking for food. Today would’ve been the perfect day for them to cook together. The kitchen was quiet, after all. 

Yachi was busy all day, Kiyoko as well. Tsukishima waited for them to come visit him, but they never did. He didn't even have the energy to bring food up to them, or go out into the dining hall and serve Yachi. He went to bed early that night, trying to mentally prepare himself for the morning. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. He fell asleep quickly.

-

It was the morning of the execution. Tsukishima rubbed his eyes, trying to keep himself awake long enough to get up. It wasn't long before he was in the kitchen, sitting at the small table by the wall. He didn't have the energy to cook. He probably wouldn't even have enough time to finish a single meal. He sighed, holding his head in his hands.

After a bit, Tsukishima heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and tensed up.  _ It's the guards, isn't it? _ However, he was pleasantly surprised to see a short blonde girl peek her head in the door. 

“Hello? Anyone there?”

Yachi walked into the kitchen, Kiyoko close behind her. Both of them were dressed all in black. It was a colour Tsukishima wasn't used to seeing on Yachi. Tsukishima didn't know much about clothes, but he did know that sunny Yachi usually preferred pastels. As they entered, Tsukishima got up from his seat. “Good morning.”

Kiyoko went to his side. “Tsukishima! Are you alright?” She asked.

He shrugged. “Would anyone be alright in this situation? But other than that, I'm fine.”

“Did you find out what's going to happen go you?” Yachi wondered. 

“The execution is in two hours. They said they're going to hang me.” He paused. “It’s kind of a relief to know.”

“Oh…” Yachi cringed just thinking about it. “I have to watch it happen, don't I…I'm nervous…”

Kiyoko squeezed her hand. “Don't worry. I'll be beside you.” 

“I know…” She looked at Tsukishima. “I'm sorry, I'm making this all about me…”

“It's fine.” He really didn't care. If he was in Yachi’s position, he would be just as worried.

“Do you want me to do anything for you? Like, tell your family what happened?” Yachi asked.

He shook his head. “I haven't got much family to speak of. I'm not in touch with any of them…They're probably dead.”

“Oh…” Tsukishima thought that he had just succeeded in making Yachi even more sad. 

“Thank you for coming down to see me…But you'd better go and get ready. I'll be fine.” Tsukishima figured she needed more time to prepare. After all, everyone’s eyes would be on her. It would be just what the people wanted to see. The princess watching the death of the man who stole her husband away from her. 

“I will…” Yachi looked up at him through the tears in her eyes. “Thank you so much for all you've done to help us…And for being my friend.”

Kiyoko nodded. “I'm sorry it had to end this way.”

Tsukishima smiled at both of them. “It’s been an honour.”

-

Tsukishima stood before the crowd, the rope hanging loosely around his neck. He could hear the king saying some words, but he couldn't be bothered as to listen. He knew what was being said, anyway. He was probably being announced as a traitor to the crown, someone who was better off dead than alive. Maybe it was true. It's not like he had the time to dwell on it now.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yachi and Kiyoko standing amongst others of high status. He didn't turn his head to make eye contact with either of them, but he could imagine the looks on their faces. Yachi was probably staring straight at him with tears in her eyes that she was trying to hide. She was the princess, after all. She couldn't cry in public. A very concerned Kiyoko was probably trying to comfort her, but, unable to hug her or kiss her or even call her by her name, didn't know what to do.

The crowd, which had been reasonably quiet the past few minutes, began to shout again. So it was almost time, then. Accepting his fate, he closed his eyes. The only thing he could think of was Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi, who had been so kind to him ever since their first meeting. Yamaguchi, who had promised to stay by his side no matter what challenges they had faced. Yamaguchi, who had willingly volunteered to die so that he could live. He thought of all the times he had woken by his side, or gone to sleep holding him close. He thought of all the time they had spent together in the kitchens. Yamaguchi was a natural cook, even if he didn't admit it. He thought of all the time they had spent together in the gardens, running his fingers through Yamaguchi’s soft hair as he kissed him passionately. He thought of all the times they had stayed up late together, watching the stars. Tsukishima always thought that Yamaguchi’s eyes shone brighter than anything around them, like the stars.

The block was pulled from under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. It's finally finished. That was a journey.  
> I'm very sorry if I broke anyone's hearts. It seems that all I can do is write angst...  
> Thank you so much to everyone who's read this story, or left kudos, or written a comment. It really motivates me and it means a lot! And special thanks to my wonderful girlfriend, who inspired me a lot when writing!  
> Also, if anyone would be interested, I've written a short iwaoi oneshot that's a companion piece to this story. I plan to post it soon.  
> Thanks so much for sticking with me!  
> Love, Plum x


End file.
